Hombres
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Ni los superpoderes salvaron a Nessie de ese par de hombres sobreprotectores, y menos aun de los horribles sonrojos. Gracias Bella!
1. Chapter 1

"HOMBRES"

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, y la trama de Dessie, osea yo=P.

NPOV

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Seth y le han organizado una fiesta donde todos van a estar presentes, solo espero que papa me de permiso de ir, y mas después de que le diga cuales son mis intenciones.

- Papi, ¿puedo ir a La Push?- le pregunte a mi papa con la esperanza de que no saliera con otro de sus repetitivos ataques de Edwardelpadresobreprotector –Es el cumpleaños de Seth y obvio estoy invitada. –

-Nessie, sabes que no me gusta que nos avises el mismo día, así no puedo llevarte, tengo que ir al hospital y lo sabes- _Si papa y por eso lo hago, doh!-_ Nessie, cariño, ¿se te olvida que yo también tengo un don?- oh_, _shit!- Nessie!!! , deja de pasar tanto tiempo con tu tío Emmett.-

-Ay bueno papa,¿ me vas a dejar ir o que?- le dije con la voz mas tierna que me salió- ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Siiiiii?- espero que los ojitos de gatito triste que me enseño la tía Alice no fallen- ¿Papi? ¿Siiii?-.

- Muy bien Nessie, ya basta de hacer eso. Esta bien te dejare ir, pero no te vas a ir tu sola ¿verdad?-

- No de hecho, Jake pasara por mi en... media hora- le dije viendo la hora en mi reloj Bvlgari- Tengo que subirme a arreglarme el cabello- Me acerque a abrazarlo.

- Hey Nessie, ¿a que hora acaba la fiesta?- oh no, ahí viene la parte difícil - ¿Crees que dure hasta las 10?-

- Ay papa, por Dios! ¿Acaso te quedaste en el año de tu nacimiento?- frunció un poco el ceño- Jaja, papa, ¿Cómo si no tuvieras a los fiesteros Alice y Emmett Cullen de hermanos!, a esa hora la fiesta apenas empieza- vi como sin querer esbozaba una suave sonrisa.

- Ok, digamos que se prolonga un poco, ¿a que hora exactamente te pasamos a recoger tu madre y yo?-

-Emmm papi, en realidad me pensaba quedar a dormir allá- Ok, ya lo dije.

- ¿Qué?!!! Renesmee esto es una broma ¿verdad hija?-

- No papa, no es ninguna broma, estoy hablando en serio. Ya no soy una pequeña niña de siete años-

- Nessie te recuerdo que en realidad _tienes_ siete años- genial, ahora mama también estaba involucrada.

- Mama sabes a que me refiero, en teoría tengo siete, pero saben que soy como una joven de dieciocho-

-Precisamente por eso nos comportamos así, sabemos que tenemos una hija cuya adolescencia empezó a los cinco- dijo mi papa, y pude ver algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

- Si los entiendo, me aman y solo quieren lo mejor para mi, pero por favor necesito un poco mas de libertad-

-¿Libertad?, ¿no querrás decir: momentos a solas con Jacob?-

- Edward!!! Basta!- lo reprendió mi mama- no le des ideas.

- Por favor! Pero si ustedes no llevaban ni un año de noviazgo y ya dormían juntos!-

- Re- Re, Nessie, eso era diferente- si mama siguiera siendo humana estaría mas roja que una granada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que Jake no me respeta? ¿o crees que no me ama?- le dije al borde de las lagrimas.

- No Nessie, no quise decir eso, discúlpame si así te pareció, es solo que, entiéndenos tu también, cuando otros padres a esta edad llevan a sus pequeñas a pijamadas con sus amiguitas, nosotros tenemos que llevar a nuestra princesa a fiestas a media noche a casa de su novio- bam! Se me salieron las lágrimas y seguro que si los vampiros pudieran llorar mis padres habrían inundado la mansión entera- Discúlpanos-sollozo mama.

No lo pude evitar, fui corriendo a abrazar a mis padres.

-Hija discúlpanos, es solo que tememos perderte tan pronto- dijo papa con tristeza.

-Mama, papa ustedes nunca me van a perder, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, ¿lo recuerdan?, no importa cuanto ame a Jacob, en mi corazón siempre habrá espacio de sobra para ustedes- les dije con sinceridad.

Ahora los tres estábamos llorando, bueno solo yo.

-Nessie, será mejor que subas rápido a arreglarte, Jacob viene en camino-

-¿Puedo ir?- wow, creí que después de esto no iría.

- Así es hija, tu padre y yo pensamos que ya eres lo suficientemente madura para cuidarte bien tu sola- me dijo mama pero viendo a papa.

-Y que debemos confiar mas en ti- seguro mama abrió su escudo y tuvieron una "conversación".

- Quisiera decirles que ya no tengo ganas de ir pero me muero por estar ahí, y para que sepan no tenia intención de hacer nada de lo que se imaginaron, solo quería quedarme para platicar con Rebecca que acaba de llegar de Hawai- mis padres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y se voltearon a ver para reírse a carcajadas.

- Nessie en serio mil disculpas, debimos haber confiado más en ti-

- No se preocupen, aunque también me gustaría que confiaran mas en Jake, el me ama y es todo un caballero, y lo saben- mama solo bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien princesa, solo promete _cuidarte_ ¿si?- No creo que exista un tono mas rojo que el de mi rostro en este momento.

-Vamos hija, sube a lavarte la cara y a cepillarte- me dijo mama pasando un de sus delgados brazos por mi cintura y ayudándome a subir los escalones, pues de la vergüenza apenas podía caminar.

Después de dejarme en mí habitación mama bajo de nuevo y unos segundos después la hermosa melodía de su nana invadió toda la casa, producto de papa claro, provocando incluso que me relajara. Justo me dio tiempo de terminarme de arreglar, cuando mi Jake llegó en su viejo Volkswagen. Baje tan rápido como mi asombrosa velocidad me permitió y en menos de dos segundos estaba frente a él, me saludo con un cálido abrazo y un tierno beso, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, en realidad no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que me molesto un poco fue el fuerte gruñido que soltó mi padre haciendo que diéramos un brinco, de soslayo vi como mama le daba un codazo en las costillas provocando una sonrisa a Jacob.

-Jacob- saludo papa.

-Edward, Bella, buenas noches- saludo Jake con una asentimiento de cabeza y una ligera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- Jacob, sabemos que no es necesario pedirlo, pero por favor cuida mucho a mi bebe-

-¡Mama!, no soy una bebe-solo a Jake le causo gracia esto.

-Esta bien Nessie, pero por favor pórtense bien _ambos_, que si de algo me entero no te dejare quedarte a dormir allá nunca mas ¿oyeron?- Creo que esto no le gusto a Jacob porque vi que había fruncido el ceño.

-Emmm, Edward creo que te equivocas, Nessie no se va a quedar a dormir allá, la traeré en cuanto termine la fiesta, no se a que hora acabe, ya saben son los veintiuno de Seth pero no puedo permitir ella que duerma incomoda en una casa tan pequeña y llena de gente-

Wooow, en verdad es todo un caballero, de nada sirvió mi esfuerzo para darle una sorpresa y lo peor es que es tan sobreprotector como mi papa.

-Jajaja- ¿podía ser _mas_ peor aun? Solo arrugue la nariz del disgusto- lo siento hija.

-Esta bien papa, ya basta- le dije con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Bien, ya váyanse antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo y se arruine tu precioso vestido Nessie- me dijo mama dándome un beso en la frente.

-Ah y no nos esperen despiertos, jajaja- Hasta en estos momentos no dejaba de hacer bromas.

Fui a despedirme de papa avergonzada, aunque también muy agradecida, mejores padres no podía imaginar.

-Bella, por cierto, Rebecca y Rachel te mandan muchos saludos, y dicen que bajes cuando puedas-

-Claro Jake, muchas gracias, en cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta-

-Hasta al rato _suegros_- se despidió Jake riendo.

Jacob me abrió la puerta del auto, subió y nos fuimos, presentía que me esperaban más bochornosos sonrojos en el camino.

-Hummm, con que portándote mal ¿no Nessie?- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que después rompió en carcajadas.

-Lo que me gano por querer pasar mas tiempo con mi sexy novio y su familia ¿no?-

-Ay Nessie, te amo ¿sabes?- me dijo con brillo en sus ojos y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

- Lo se, como se que yo también te amo- .

-Aunque para la próxima vez que te quieras portar mal me avisas, ¿ok?-suspire.

EPOV

-Pobre de mi niña, parecía un tomatito- dijo mi Bella riendo.

-Si, aunque tengo que reconocer que tenia mucha razón-

-¿En que Edward?-

-Aunque me cueste trabajo decirlo, Jacob es todo un caballero y me alegro de que este imprimado de Renesmee- le conteste a mi esposa un poco triste.

-Edward, nuestra pequeña y hermosa princesita es toda una mujer ahora-

Aunque estaba un poco triste, me sentía muy feliz por Nessie, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de mi Bella.

-Vamos amor, tenemos toda la noche libre hasta que llegue nuestra hija-.

BPOV

-"Hombres"-.

NPOV

-"Hombres"-.

Ojala les haya gustado, lo hice en una noche de "inspiración", luego de observar como el papa sobreprotector de una amiga de mi prima de 10 años, le negaba el permiso de ir a una pijamada de cumpleaños, porque segun el iban a ir niños! jeje. Estos padres de hoy en dia! :(

MKV!


	2. La Fiesta de Seth

La Fiesta de Seth

POVNessie

Apenas íbamos entrando a la calle principal y ya podía escuchar el bullicio de la fiesta.

-Wow, por lo que escucho la fiesta debe estar demasiado buena, ¿no?.- le dije alegre a Jacob.

-Así es amor, creo que nunca se había organizado una fiesta así aquí en la reserva. Ya sabes como es Seth de sociable así que te haz de imaginar que prácticamente todos los chicos de La Push están presentes.-

-¿Crees que debí haber traído algo?, es decir alcohol o algo así.-

-No así esta bien, para empezar si Edward se enteraba seguro nunca vuelves a salir, y para terminar como es la primera vez que Sue le permite ingerir alcohol a Seth, se encargo de dejar vacías todas las licorerías de los alrededores.-

-Jajaja, ¿los Licántropos se curan igual de rápido de las borracheras que las heridas físicas? – Le pregunte entre carcajadas.

-Ya lo averiguaremos- él también se reía.

-Por cierto Nessie, ¿recuerdas que te dije que mi hermana Rebecca vino con su esposo y trajeron a la sobrina de este?- me dijo Jake ya controlando las risas.

-Si claro que me acuerdo, ¿pasa algo con alguno de ellos?-

-Pues si, para sorpresa de todos Fanny la sobrina de mi cuñado y Seth…- Ni siquiera lo deje terminar.

-Nooo, ¡no me digas que están imprimados!- le dije sorprendida.

-Así es Nessie, él que creía que nunca le pasaría algo así, en cuanto la vio no se pudo separar de ella- dijo contento.

Tal como me dijo Jake, parecía que todo La Push estaba celebrando los veintiuno de Seth, y que en realidad había vaciado las licorerías pues había una larga mesa con todas las bebidas existentes pero curiosamente nadie aparentaba estar ebrio, creo que subestime la resistencia de los Licántropos.

-Nessie hola! que bueno que tus padres te dejaron venir –

-Hola Seth felicidades. Si que bueno, si no me hubiera perdido de la fiesta del siglo ¿no?-le conteste a mi amigo dándole un gran abrazo.

-Oh Nessie ven quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial- me dijo Seth llevándome hacia una linda muchacha sentada en la pequeña sala mientras que Jake iba por un par de sodas.

-Nessie ella es mi Fanny- me presentó Seth a la chica y pude ver como la veía con admiración, orgullo y mucho amor.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Reneesme- le dije extendiéndole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente, creo que ya había escuchado algo de ti por Rebecca- me dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mas seguro, ella es la novia de Jacob, una de mis mejores amigas y prácticamente mi sobrina.- le dijo mi amigo a Fanny.

-Ah claro, Nessie ¿no? Jacob se la vive alabándote, ¿no es así Jake?- en ese momento sentí unos fuertes brazos tomándome de la cintura.

-En serio, emm pues si creo que esa soy yo- conteste sonrojándome de nuevo.

-Adelante sírvanse lo que quieran, pero sin excederse chicos por favor-

-Claro Seth gracias, aunque debería decirte lo mismo. Por cierto, ¿donde están mis hermanas?- le pregunto Jacob al cumpleañero.

-Están platicando atrás con Leah y Emily. Según ellas aquí hay demasiado ruido como platicar.

-Ok hermano gracias. Vamos amor- me dijo Jake tomándome la mano y ofreciéndome una lata de soda.

-Nos vemos en un rato chicos, vamos a saludar a los demás.-

Caminamos por el pasillo que atravesaba la cocina para salir al patio trasero, allí se encontraban las gemelas, Leah y Emily. Aún se me hacía un poco raro ver juntas y tan alegres a Emily y Leah, todo por el poder de la imprimación entre Leah y el pequeño bebe de Sam y Emily, el cual seguro se había quedado con Sue y Charlie.

-¡Nessie!- dijo Rebecca dando un salto para saludarme.

-¡Rebecca, que alegría me da verte!- la ultima vez que la había visto fue hace dos años.

-Pero mírate, que grande y hermosa te haz puesto.- me dijo girándome para verme mejor.

-Gracias Rebecca, tu también te ves muy bien-

-Basta hermana me la vas a gastar, deja que salude a las demás- dijo Jacob pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

-Hola Nessie te ves muy linda hoy, que bueno que tu padre te dejo venir-saludó Emily.

-Hola Emily, gracias. Rachel, Leah- salude con un beso a cada una.

-¿Como esta el pequeño Levi?-pregunte a Emiliy.

-Magnifico, tan sano y mas lindo cada día- aunque me contesto Leah y me sorprendió ver como Emily le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa- de hecho ya me voy, le prometí a Sue que la iría a ayudar y así Emily también se divierte.-

-Oh que bien, saludas a los abuelos de mi parte- desde que Sue se había casado con Charlie, también le empecé a decir abuela a ella.

-Claro Nessie, bueno nos vemos luego- se despidió de todos con la mano.

Estuvimos los cinco platicando por largo rato aunque de vez en cuando Jake iba a ver a los chicos, según él a recargarse de testosterona. Poco a poco la casa se fue vaciando y me di cuenta que ya eran las dos de la madrugada, con tanta platica el tiempo se nos paso volando. Media hora después Rebecca que era la única que quedaba de las tres, también se marcho y Jake y yo entramos a unirnos a las platicas y juegos que tenían los demás.

-Vamos chicos, acérquense a jugar a verdad o reto con nosotros- nos invito Seth. Solo quedaban él, Fanny, Embry, Kim, Quil, Brady, Collin y dos chicas más que apenas conocía.

-Tu que dices mi vida, ¿te animas?- me pregunto Jake.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué crees que soy cobarde?-le conteste dándole un puño en el hombro.

Nos unimos a los demás y fuimos testigos de cómo intentaban embriagar a Brady y Collin, como hacían que Embry usara un de las faldas de Leah que quedaban en la casa y como Seth besaba a Fanny, pues nunca lo habían hecho delante de los demás y un montón de bromas más. Ya casi todos habían pasado, solo faltábamos Kim y yo.

-Ya era hora Nessie, ¿que escogerás? reto o ¿acaso eres tan cobarde que dirás verdad?- me provocó Seth, sabiendo muy bien que mi orgullo no permitiría que dijera verdad.

-Reto por supuesto-dije con mucha seguridad, además ¿que tan grave podría ser?.

-Muy bien nena, veamos… ¿Que te parece baile sensual a Jake por 30 segundos?- dijo partiéndose de la risa, el sabía que para mí que por arriba del orgullo solo estaba la vergüenza.

-Vamos Nessie, ¿porque tan roja? ¿no puedes cumplir con tu reto?- me cuestionó Embry.

-Chicos por favor, si ella no quiere no tienen que obligarla. Si quieres nos podemos ir ya.- Me dijo mi Jake como siempre cuidando de mi.

Pero yo no los podía dejar que salieran con la suya, si no cumplía se la pasarían molestándome por media década mas.

-Pongan la música- dije y me levante decidida.

Vi como Seth revoloteaba rápidamente entre los viejos cd´s de Sue, tomó uno y con una gran sonrisa lo colocó en el reproductor. En seguida pude reconocer "You can leave your hat on" de Tom Jones.

-Nessie en serio amor, si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo- me dijo Jake mirándome dudosamente.

-Quil, dame un poco de eso- le dije arrebatándole el vaso con quien sabe que bebida alcoholica.

-Wow Nessie, esto va a estar bueno- a partir de ese momento intente olvidarme de los demás menos de Jake, el cual se estaba demasiado nervioso. La música estaba perfecta y solo me deje llevar.

Me paré frente a la silla donde estaba Jacob y coloqué mis manos a sus costados. Empecé a mover suavemente mis caderas tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción. Ni siquiera llevaba contando el tiempo, yo solo estaba perdida en los hermosos ojos oscuros de Jacob. Me pareció ver asombro en ellos y si no me equivocaba, también veía deseo. Contagiándome de ese sentimiento en específico me atreví a llevar mis manos hacia su pecho el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente. De pronto tenía las manos de Jacob tomando mi cintura y sin mas, me besó y no se de donde me salió tanto valor para sentarme en sus piernas, solo sé que así lo hice.

-Uuuuuuuuuy, como que aquí hace calor- Oh por Dios, me había olvidado que no estábamos solos.

-Hey chicos, ya pasaron casi dos minutos y solo eran 30 segundos Nessie.- ¿Qué tanto tiempo?

-¿Grabaste eso Seth?- preguntó Embry, aunque no creo que lo haya hecho.

-Jajaja. Claro que lo grabé, ya te lo estoy mandando.- Oh no, debe ser una broma.

Jake tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas podía respirar, al igual que yo que me moría de la vergüenza.

-Oh, oh- susurro Seth.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- preguntó Brady todavía riéndose.

-Creo que me equivoque de contacto, creo que le mandé el video a Ed- Edward.-

En ese instante tanto Jake como yo abrimos los ojos como platos. Definitivamente estábamos en problemas.

Bueno chicas, aquí está lo que pasó en la fiesta de Seth para las que me dijeron que querían saber lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea el video? ¿Cómo lo solucionarán Nessie y Jake?

Ojalá les haya gustado y xfaaa dejen reviews!!!!

Kisses y chicos sexies para todas. Las kiero!

XOXO


	3. Confrontación y Castigo

Capitulo 3.- Confrontación y castigo.

POVJacob

Nessie y yo teníamos los ojos cerrados y la frente unida, tratando de recuperarnos de la falta de aire y las burlas de los demás. ¿Cómo fue que me deje llevar? Y peor, ¡enfrente de mis amigos!

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- preguntó Brady todavía riéndose.

-Creo que me equivoque de contacto, creo que le mandé el video a Ed- Edward.- le contestó Seth.

En ese momento abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dicho Seth. Nessie también levanto la vista con los ojos pareciendo salírseles y nos miramos fijamente. ¡¿Qué?!!!! Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de hacer desaparecer esta terrible imagen esperando que fuera producto de mi imaginación combinada con un poco de alcohol. Con miedo abrí los ojos y ahora pude ver que la mirada de Nessie solo reflejaba temor. Oh si, esto esta pasando. Maldito Seth y su inmadurez!

-Dime que no hizo lo que acabo de escuchar- le dije a Nessie viendo fijamente sus ojos.

-Jacob, por favor contrólate. Lo vamos a arreglar, no vayas a hacer una locura que empeore mas las cosas. Tranquilo.- me dijo Nessie que ya se había levantado y ahora estaba inclinada hacía mi y sostenía mi rostro con una mano y con la otra me tomaba el hombro como empujándome. Ahí me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba temblando del coraje, pero por Nessie traté de controlarme.

-Lo siento hermano, es serio no fue mi intención. Ya sabes como soy de idiota a veces, discúlpenme.- dije Seth acercándose un poco.

-Esta bien Seth, si quieres seguir con vida apártate de mi vista en este preciso momento.- le dije con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de írmele encima, pues se que nadie tiene la culpa de esto.

Escuche como en voz baja Quil les decía a los demás algo como que la fiesta ya había terminado y todos salían de la casa, dejándonos a Nessie y a mí a solas.

Volví a levantar la vista, Nessie tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba que estaba preocupada y atemorizada. Me levanté y la abrecé.

-Ok amor, es cierto esto no esta nada bien, pero tranquila verás como lo solucionamos.- le susurre mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Creo que cualquier solución implica como mínimo una muerte segura. Jacob, papá debe estar furioso, querrá matarnos.- dijo alzando la voz conforme hablaba y un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos.

-No lo hará por mas enojado que este, sabes que te protege tanto por que te ama.- le dije separándonos y tomando su rostros entre mis manos.-Aunque no mas que yo.- limpie sus lagrimas con ambos pulgares.-Te amo Nessie, no te preocupes y confía en mí, lo solucionare todo.- le di un suave beso.

-Yo también te amo, pero lo haremos juntos. Después de todo fue mi culpa que esto pasara.- dijo bajando la mirada. También estaba apenada.

-¿Tu culpa?! ¡Claro que no!- ¿como creía eso? El culpable soy yo.

-Si, mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera aceptado bailarte así por mi estúpido orgullo, si no me hubiera atrevido a sentarme sobre ti de esa manera, nada de esto estuviera pasando.- me decía agitando fuertemente sus brazos y casi gritando.

-Solo era un juego Ness, además fui yo quien te besó de ese modo. Yo tengo la culpa.- dije bajando un poco la mirada. La verdad es que este beso había sido demasiado apasionado, quizá solo el baile no se había visto tan mal del todo, pero con ese beso, seguro que la escena no era para nada inocente. Mucho menos para Edward, el padre sobreprotector y superceloso de mi novia. No se por que últimamente me cuesta mas trabajo controlarme.

-Agh! Esta bien, nadie tiene la culpa.- me tomó las manos. -Ahora deberíamos darnos prisa, entre más pronto enfrentemos a papá mejor.-

-Si tienes razón, vamos.-

POVNessie

Llegamos al auto y como siempre, muy caballeroso me abrió la puerta. El también se subió y en seguida arrancó, nadie decía nada, pero de vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas que aunque estaban cargadas de cariño, eran un poco incomodas. Se podía notar este sentimiento tanto en él como también sabía que se notaban en mí, pero incomodidad no por lo que acabábamos de hacer, sino por lo que nos llevó a hacerlo, esos sentimientos que hasta hoy había podido descubrir que no solo yo, sino que Jacob también los sentía. Sabía que momentos como este tendrían que llegar, momentos en los que la emoción e incluso la necesidad nos llevaría a hacer este tipo de cosas, solo que nunca me espere que nos fuera a pasar algo como esto. Tan vergonzoso y con una gran evidencia de por medio con la cual mi padre se valdría para encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que cumpliera 30, aún si eso era imposible.

De repente sacándome de mis cavilaciones, ese sonido que en realidad llevaba ratos esperando oír, se hizo presente. El celular sonó. Como acto reflejo Jake y yo nos volteamos a ver y saqué el móvil de mi bolso. La mano me temblaba. Vi la pantalla y era mamá.

-_Reneesme, tu padre esta terriblemente furioso. Espero que ya vengan en camino y con una buena explicación que ofrecernos a toda la familia.- _dijo mamá un poco molesta pero también pude escuchar la comprensión en su voz. Aunque ni siquiera le pude contestar.

-_Trataré de calmar un poco a Edward, pero no te prometo nada, yo también estoy muy molesta ¡con los dos! y te aseguro que de un buen regaño no te salvas.- _su pacífica voz perdió el tono cuando hizo referencia a Jake y a mi; y colgó.

Guardé el móvil y Jacob me tomó la mano en un claro gesto de apoyo, me besó en el dorso y las deje entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Unos minutos después, los cuales me parecieron transcurrir demasiado rápido, llegamos a la mansión. Ambos suspiramos pesadamente, compartimos una profunda mirada y Jake me besó en la frente. Tomé mi bolso mientras Jake salía y rodeaba el Volkswagen para abrirme la puerta, me ayudó a bajar y juntos tomados de las manos entramos a casa.

En la entrada nos esperaban la abuela Esme y Tía Rose.

-Mucha suerte chicos, saben que tienen mi apoyo.- nos dijo la abuela con una discreta sonrisa y poniendo sus manos sobre las nuestras.

-Si se pone pesado, yo le doy su merecido cariño.- me dijo la tía Rosalie con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tus padres y tu abuelo los esperan en la biblioteca- nos indico Esme.

Les brindamos una suave sonrisa a ambas y seguimos caminando hacia las escaleras, donde nos topamos con tío Emmett que venía bajando las escaleras.

-Ah, así que ya llegaron la inocente princesita y el lobo feroz. Vaya si es feroz huh?-nos dijo alzando las cejas y dándole con el puño a Jacob. –Muy bien sobrinita, haz aprendido mucho. ¿Saben que yo los apoyo y que no han hecho nada malo verdad?-dijo ya controlando las carcajadas, en parte por que tía Rose llegó raídamente a darle en la nuca.

-Gracias tío- le dije un tanto ruborizada. A Jacob no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Anda nena, suban-dijo Rosalie.

-Sinceramente esperaba burlas peores de su parte-dijo Jake refiriéndose a tío Emmett mientras seguíamos subiendo las amplias escaleras de caracol.

-Honestamente, esto no va a acabar así de fácil. Solo va a esperar a que pase la tensión mayor, lo conozco.- lamentablemente mi querido tío nunca se podía guardar ni una sola broma.

Hasta que llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras me di cuenta de que en el último escalón se encontraban sentados mis tíos Alice y Jasper pues iba cabizbaja.

-Nessie! Amor, aunque no puedo ver claramente tu futuro, te prometo que todo saldrá muy bien. Además pase lo que pase mañana iremos de compras para que te sientas mejor ¿si?- me dijo tía Alice que se levantó rápidamente para abrazarme.-Jacob- le dijo colocando una de sus níveas manos sobre la oscura piel de la mejilla de mi novio. Como siempre, para Alice las compras eran lo mejor para pasar los malos momentos.

-Pequeña, estoy haciendo todo para controlar la furia de tu padre pero ya sabes como es de exagerado, aunque Bella y Carlisle lo llevan muy bien. También tienen mi apoyo.- nos dijo tío Jasper que permaneció sentado y concentrándose enseguida en las emociones que invadían la mansión.

Con paso aún más lento llegamos hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Antes de que tocara, alguien se acercó y nos abrió invitándonos a pasar; el abuelo Carlisle. Jake me tomó la cintura colocándome delante para que pasara primero, en este momento odiaba lo de "las damas primero".

El abuelo nos saludó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y nos indicó con una mano que nos acercáramos más hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al fondo de la biblioteca, él se quedó atrás de Jacob. Delante del escritorio estaba mi madre que parecía más enojada de lo que creí al escuchar su voz hace un rato, y justo en la misma dirección pero tras el elegante mueble en la amplia silla, se encontraba sentado mi padre viendo hacia la pared. La escena me parecía similar a una de las más terroríficas novelas de Poe o una película del más angustiante suspenso, una de esas en blanco y negro en las que el villano se giraba tortuosamente lento para acecinar a su inocente victima. En este caso el villano era un malvado vampiro que resulta ser mi padre y por desgracia sus inocentes victimas éramos su hija semihumana y semivampira y su novio licántropo. Definitivamente ni Poe tenía tanta imaginación.

Y efectivamente mamá se aparto de en medio despacio para dejar ver a mi padre que giraba lentamente. Conforme papá iba quedando a nuestra vista, Jake y yo apretábamos nuestro agarre. A pesar de que apenas ayer había ido de caza sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, nada comparado con la dulce mirada dorada de la mañana. Mamá y el abuelo rápidamente se colocaron a sus costados, él seguía sentado, sus grandes y blancas manos que ahora permanecían en puños estaban sobre el escritorio. Su respiración era agitada y su mirada estaba clavada en la mía. Nadie habló en un buen rato.

-Edward- Jacob fue el primero en hablar. Mi padre lo volteó a ver solo un segundo, volviendo la mirada inmediatamente a mí.- Edward, Bella yo…-siguió pero mi padre lo cortó.

-Reneesme, confié en ti ¿y esto es lo que ganamos?-dijo con la voz mas grave de lo habitual alzando su móvil que había permanecido a un lado. Evidentemente se refería al video de la fiesta.

-Papá disculpa si te fallé, juro que no fue mi intención ni la de Jacob hacer eso, es solo que…-traté de explicar pero me cortó.

-No importa cuales fueron sus intenciones ni si las tenían o no. ¿Qué hubiera pasado después de eso, si nadie los hubiera interrumpido? Eso es lo que importa.- nos dijo papá levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

-Lo lamento, lamento mis acciones inapropiadas y les pido mis disculpas.- intercedió Jake.

-Un lo lamento no basta, eso no soluciona nada.- le contestó papá mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia Jake aunque aún con paso humano.

Antes de que llegara a colocarse justo delante de él, me atravesé en su camino y le puse las manos con fuerza sobre su pecho.

-Basta papá. ¿Y sabes que? Yo no lamento absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado entre Jacob y yo hasta ahora. Sabes que hay cosas que son imposibles de evitar y más vale que se dejen de meter en nuestras vidas.-grite mirando tanto a papá como a mamá.

-Nessie no les hables así a tus padres- me regañó el abuelo.

-Reneesme para empezar esas acciones no son correctas en una joven decente y educada como tu, mucho menos para que lo hagas en público. Y para terminar aunque no te guste somos tus padres que como cualquiera queremos lo mejor para ti y simplemente no nos podemos salir de tu vida.- me recriminó mamá posicionándose tras papá y rodeando su brazo con sus manos.

-¿Es que no entienden que ya no soy una niña? Me pareció que ya les había quedado claro.- les pregunté recordando la platica de hace unas horas.

-¿Quieres decir que porque aparentas dieciocho tienes el derecho de andar con conductas como esas?- me seguía diciendo sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de los míos.

-No papá, te estoy tratando de decir que no solo mi cuerpo aparenta madurez, sino que mis sentimientos ya nos los mismos. Siento cosas nuevas, diferentes y lo siento pero no te voy a pedir permiso para hacer lo que mi corazón me pida.- le dije tampoco sin apartar mi vista de él aún con la vergüenza que sentía.

-Desgraciadamente lo sabemos, eso lo tenemos muy claro. Lo que no entienden los dos es que lo único que nosotros queremos es que hagan las cosas correctamente, que vayan por el buen camino.- dijo mi papá bajando un poco la mirada, se veía que el tema de mi acelerado crecimiento le dolía mucho.

-Tu padre tiene razón, sabemos que tanto tu mente como tu cuerpo han madurado y sientes cosas diferentes, y no solo tú también Jacob.- nos dijo mamá aunque se ve le costó decirlo por la vergüenza. Papá gruñó.- Pero deben hacer las cosas de la forma correcta, sin apresurarse a nada.-

-Ay mamá con todo respeto, creo que tu eres la menos indicada para decirme que debemos esperar.-

-Si te refieres a la misma excusa de hace rato, bien sabes que a pesar de todo nosotros hicimos lo correcto. Hija todo tiene un orden y hacer lo correcto significa exactamente seguir ese orden.- defendió papá a mi madre acertando en el punto al cual yo me refería, al de dormir juntos sin haberse casado aún.

-No te estas dando a entender claramente, pero creo que ya se por donde va tu sermón.- evidentemente Jake no tenía idea que era lo que papá quería decir.- ¿El problema es que no nos hemos casado verdad?, ¿eso es hacer lo correcto, según tú?- papá bajo la mirada y no respondió así que esa debía ser la respuesta, Jake abrió ligeramente loa boca.

-Edward, ¿están queriendo decir que si pido la mano de Nessie y nos casamos nos ahorraríamos toda esta discusión que ya se está haciendo frecuente?- les preguntó Jacob, la verdad me sorprendió la seguridad con que lo dijo. Nuevamente papá se quedó callado.

-No puedo creer que con más de cien años sigas teniendo esas ideas y que aparte mamá también las crea.- me parecía una idea absurda.

-Nessie, creo que tus padres tienen razón. Antes deberíamos casarnos, es lo correcto.- me dijo Jacob tomando mis manos aunque lo pude sentir muy tenso.

-Increíble, pero si con eso se van a terminar este montón de tonterías pues bien, hagámoslo.- le dije segura de la decisión. Si bien me aterraba un poco la idea del matrimonio, estaba segura que era con Jacob con quien quería pasar la eternidad, y si para disfrutar plenamente de nuestro amor era necesario casarnos, estaba más que encantada por hacerlo.

-Me parece que eso es lo mejor, pero no lo tienen que hacer tan pronto. Hija a ti aún te falta poco menos de un año para terminar la prepa y pues Jacob también tiene que estar listo para lo que el matrimonio implica. Saben que aquí lo tienen todo, que nada les va a faltar, pero me gustaría ver que él es digno de tenerte en todos los sentidos.- nos dijo papá, aunque esta vez no supe exactamente a que se refería en cuanto a Jacob.

-Edward, si lo que te importa es tanto lo emocional como lo económico, creo que estoy muy listo.- dijo Jake con firmeza pero por la expresión de mi padre me pareció que le decía algo mas mentalmente.

-Muy bien Jacob, creo que es lo que necesitaba saber. Veo que estas listo, pero a Nessie le falta terminar la prepa. Es todo lo que pido.- papá ya se veía mas relajado y hasta había tomado las monos de mamá que reposaban sobre su brazo.

-Está bien me encargaré de todo.- le dijo Jacob que también ya se notaba tranquilo pues me había abrazado por la cintura.

-Me sigue pareciendo un poco tonta la idea, pero la aceptaré y trataré de controlarme, aunque se que me va a costar mucho trabajo.- les dije recorriéndolos a todos con la mirada.

-Sabes lo que todo esto significa en especial para mi Nessie y te agradezco que sigas mis consejos.- dijo mi papá ahora con la misma voz dulce de siempre y agarrando mis manos para besarlas.

En ese momento escuché como mamá empezaba a sollozar y se tapaba la boca. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte, para después unírsenos papá. Sorprendentemente cuando nos separamos mamá también abrazó a Jacob y papá le dio las gracias palmeándole la espalda.

-Bueno, a pesar de que toda la familia ya debe estar enterada de lo sucedido, han de estar ansiosos por verles la cara.- nos dijo el abuelo Carlisle abriendo la puerta.

Salimos de la biblioteca y con calma bajamos las escaleras, hasta atrás venían mis padres abrazados, delante de ellos Jake y yo tomados de la mano y el abuelo hasta el frente que se apresuro a colocarse al lado de la abuela en el gran sofá blanco de la sala. Ahí nos estaban esperando todos.

-Bueno pues me alegro de que todo haya salido bien- tía Rose fue la primera en hablar.

-Si!!! Y lo mejor es que pronto tendremos una hermosa boda que celebrar. Debemos empezar a organizar todo para que salga perfecta. Tiene que ser la boda del siglo.- decía la tía Alice mientras danzaba y daba pequeños saltitos por toda la sala.

-Es cierto, se que es pronto, pero felicidades. Alice, Rose tenemos que empezar ya.- nos dijo Esme a ambos y después ella y mis tías salieron rumbo al estudio de mi abuela.-Ah, y cuando quieras podemos hablar, ya sabes temas de mujeres.- me dijo volteándose antes de desaparecer.

-Es cierto Ness, que mejor que nosotras que tenemos décadas de experiencia para hablar sobre sexu…- me estaba diciendo tía Alice con una enorme sonrisa, antes de ser cortada por papá.

-Alice!! Por favor, no hagas que me vuelva a molestar.- le dijo papá apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Jaja, esta bien Eddie. Pero ya sabe Nessie, cuando quieras.- siguió tía Rose.

-Aunque no pueda ver bien tu futuro, es obvio que lo vas a necesitar- terminó Alice para después desaparecer atrás de las otras dos.

-Calma Edward, que entre tu ira y la lujuria de estos dos me van a volver loco.- dijo tío Jasper entre carcajadas.

Ni Jacob ni yo podíamos decir nada, no pudimos quejarnos y mucho menos dar las gracias pues no dejaban de bombardearnos con sus bromitas. Aunque después de la vergüenza que nos hicieron pasar, gracias era lo menos que me apetecía decirles. Y aún faltaba lo peor.

-Felicidades mi pequeña Caperucita Roja, el matrimonio no es tan malo, al contrario aún después de tantas bodas sigue siendo muy bueno. Sobretodo por los privilegios que puedes llegar a tener.-dijo alzándome las cejas.- ¿Cuántas camas será capaz de destruir el lindo lobito?- preguntó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Jacob.- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que ninguna Jazz? Jajaja.- para ser el tío Emmett, no estuvo tan mal. Aunque esto nunca se iba a acabar.

-Por cierto Reneesme, estas castigada. No saldrás en lo que resta de la semana a otro lugar que no sea la escuela.- me dijo papá algo molesto por el comentario de mis tíos.

Todos salieron dejándonos a Jake y a mi solos. Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia el sofá para que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas aunque de una manera más inocente.

-No salió tan mal después de todo huh?- dijo Jake acariciándome la cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho.

-No, de hecho salió muy bien. Es solo una semana, creí que serían veinte años.- dije levantándome para mirarlo a los ojos.-Gracias.- le dije en un susurro.

-Te amo.- me contesto.

-Y yo a ti.- respondí. Nos dimos un dulce beso en los labios, y me volví a recargar en su pecho. Él siguió acariciándome el cabello con mucha delicadeza hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

**En serio discúlpenme por tardar tanto, se que no tengo justificación, aunque si de algo sirve les cuento que estuve enferma y no tuve muchas ganas de escribir y la inspiración se ausentó mas de la cuenta :P. Encima de todo el viernes me sale mi madre con que iríamos a visitar a una tía a un lugarcito muy sencillo que aunque es lindo prácticamente no hay nada y como no me dio tiempo de actualizar antes de irme tuve que esperar unos días mas :S. Pero aquí esta el tercer capi que además es considerablemente mas largo que los anteriores y les prometo que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado, muchos besos y pleeeease dejen muchos Reviews. Chicos lindos para todas!!!**

**XOXO.**


	4. Planes

Capitulo 4.- Planes.

POVN

Después de todo el drama causado por el video ese del bailecito, las cosas siguieron bien y mal. Bien por que digamos que dentro de lo que cabe, tenia mas libertad con Jake pues papá sabía que Jacob no podría romper su promesa de esperar hasta después de casarnos, a pesar de que por nuestra conexión me tendría que dar todo lo que yo le pidiera, o al menos así suponía yo que tenía que ser, evidentemente me equivocaba. Jacob podría poseer un gran autocontrol si de protegerme se trataba. Y fueron mal, porque como si no me bastara con la excesiva protección que tanto Jake como papá me brindaban, estos se empeñaron en redoblarla. Papá para asegurarse de que todo iba tal como se había acordado, de que Jake en verdad me merecía y que no corría ningún peligro con él y Jacob, para que papá estuviera seguro de ello.

Jacob iba todos los días a buscarme al instituto y llegaba con media hora de anticipación, me obligaba a que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad al subirme al auto y había reducido considerablemente la velocidad a la que solía conducir. Y todo por mi seguridad. Cuando Jake no podía ir a buscarme, generalmente por algún retraso a causa de una emergencia en el taller con los autos de sus clientes, le avisaba a papá principalmente o en su defecto a algún otro miembro de la familia para que fuera por mí. Ya prácticamente no ocupaba mi hermoso auto*, no querían que me hiciera puré por conducir a 150. Al parecer la sobreprotección de ambos estaba haciendo estragos no solo con mis nervios, sino con los de ellos dos también. Mi padre veía en la mente de Jake el gran peligro que hasta las cosas más insignificantes representaban para mí y en seguida el adoptaba la misma posición. Era tan agobiante y a pesar de no lo necesitaba, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención en clases por estar pensando hasta cuando y como se acabaría este problema. Decidí que no les haría caso, que me comportaría como siempre y me divertiría sin importarme lo peligrosas que podrían llegar a ser mis diversiones. Por fortuna ya era viernes de nuevo y no les vería la cara ni a los maestros ni a mis compañeros.

Al salir del instituto, me encontré como cada día a mi apuesto novio esperándome recargado del cofre de su viejo pero muy bien conservado VW. Esa imagen siempre lograba hacerme olvidarme del estrés que la escuela me ocasionaba. En seguida note las insinuantes miradas de las chicas que pasaban junto a él, y las de envidia que me lanzaban algunas otras a mí, pero ninguno de los dos les dábamos importancia, simplemente los ignorábamos mirándonos el uno al otro. La verdad si me ponía un poco celosa pero no las culpaba, es que ¡caray! Jacob era tan atractivo que nadie se podía resistir a lanzarle una mirada.

Allí estaba, con sus gastados y entallados vaqueros azules, una franela azul oscura de cuadros y zapatos negros. Sentado sobre el auto con los musculosos brazos cruzados en su pecho y con la radiante y sexy sonrisa que lo caracterizaban. Apenas me vio salir, se encamino hacia mí. Nos encontramos a medio camino, me dio un suave beso en los labios, tomo mi mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro derecho, con el brazo libre me rodeo por la cintura para dirigirnos al coche.

-Gracias- le dije cuando abrió la puerta para que me subiera. Dio la vuelta al vehículo y se subió.

-¿Qué tal tu día hoy, amor?- preguntó mientras ponía la mochila en el asiento trasero.

-Humm, igual que siempre. Maestros aburridos, compañeros inmaduros y una amiga preguntona.- contesté al tiempo que me despedía con la mano de Melissa, la única amiga "normal" que tenía.

-Jaja. Pues ya somos dos aburridos- replicó y al ver mi cara interrogante, en seguida continuo- yo también me aburro cuando no estamos juntos, apenas y logro distraerme un poco en el taller. Me pongo ansioso y no dejo de pensar en ti.- sonrió con cariño, le respondí con una sonrisa igual y acaricie su mejilla mostrándole como me sentía yo en clases mientras no estábamos juntos y como no dejaba de pensar en él en ningún momento e incluso la imagen del profesor de historia regañándome por no ponerle atención.

-Ay Nessie, no busques problemas con tus maestros, si Edward se da cuenta de que por mi culpa no pones atención no me quiero imaginar el severo regaño que nos vamos a llevar-

-No te preocupes, se mas de historia que ese viejo así que no tendré problemas. Y bien, ¿Qué haremos este fin de semana?- cuestione entusiasmada lista para dos días de absoluto relajamiento y diversión.

-Pues en realidad no se, Rebecca y Rachel están organizando una reunión en la playa o algo así, pero no me han dado detalles aún. También quieren saber tu opinión.-

-Que bien! , me gusta la idea. ¿Te parece si me llevas a la reserva al atardecer, cuando haya acabado con las tareas?-

-Claro, claro pero primero comes, haces la tarea y ya veremos si te dan permiso- contestó mientras aparcaba el auto en el porche. Bufé y le respondí con un gesto de pereza.

Salió del coche y en seguida lo tuve a mi lado abriendo la puerta y haciendo una reverencia tendiéndome la mano. Saco mi mochila de la parte trasera y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos a la puerta, donde detrás de esta seguramente se encontraba mi papá listo para inspeccionar que a su princesa no le faltara nada. Abrí y entramos juntos, bueno al menos papá no estaba tras la puerta, pero si recargado en el barandal de la escalera.

-Hola hija, Jacob.- saludó.

-Edward- respondió Jake.

-¿Qué tal tu día cariño?- preguntó papá acercándose a mí y besándome la frente.

-Hummmm- bufé y en seguida lo abracé colocando una de mis manos sobre su garganta dispuesta a mostrarle que tal me había ido. Le enseñé lo aburridas que se me hacían las clases, lo tontos e inmaduros que se comportaban mis compañeros a excepción de Melissa y cuan difícil me resultaba el no ver a Jacob por casi siete horas.

-Veo que no te fue tan mal- dijo papá apenas le mostré a Jacob en mis recuerdos, separando mi mano de él. Solo me reí de su reacción -Gracias nuevamente por ir a buscar a mi hija-

-No hay por que, sabes que lo tengo que hacer y que además me encanta hacerlo- le contestó Jacob a papá y me abrazó por la cintura atrás de mí. Papá gruñó.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté al no ver a nadie de la familia.

-Esme, Emmett y Jasper fueron a cazar. Alice y Rosalie andan de compras. Carlisle y yo estamos en el estudio trabajando, y tu madre te está esperando en nuestra casa con la comida lista- respondió gesticulando con los brazos.

-Oh, ok gracias. Eh, papá?-

-Si?-

-Crees que después de que coma y haga mi tarea, pueda ir a la reserva?- le pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara.

-Mmm, creo que no hay problema si se van temprano y no regresan muy tarde- contestó de mala gana pero viendo a Jake.

-Esta bien Edward- dijo Jake.

-Gracias papá- me acerqué a darle un beso en las dos mejillas. Tome a Jacob nuevamente de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Con la superfuerza de ambos dimos un gran salto y en menos de dos minutos ya estábamos entrando a la cabaña.

-Mamá? Ya estamos aquí!- la llamé alzando ligeramente la voz aunque sabía que aun susurrando me escuchaba.

-Hola mi vida-apareció mamá de la nada para saludarnos y me abrazó - Hola Jacob-

-Hola querida suegra- la saludó Jake, solo con ella se permitía usar ese adjetivo. Aun así a mamá le seguía incomodando un poco.

-El almuerzo ya está servido, no se tarden que se enfría. Yo iré a cambiarme que voy a salir un par de horas, voy a ir a ver a Sue, necesita ayuda con no se que cosas así que la iré a ver.- Salió corriendo a su impresionante velocidad hacia su habitación.

-Adelántate-le dije a Jake- llevaré la mochila a mi recamara, ya vuelvo. Ah y lávate las manos- le tuve que recordar como a los niños pequeños.

Avente la mochila a un lado de la cama, entre al baño a lavarme la cara y las manos y rápidamente me cambie de ropa. Me puse un short corto de mezclilla, una vieja playera negra y mis sandalias negras. Me amarre el cabello y salí hacia el comedor donde Jacob me esperaba sentado impaciente por empezar a degustar el delicioso platillo que mamá había preparado.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre charlas tontas y bromas sobre el hambre voraz de mi novio. Cuando estábamos comenzando a lavar los platos apareció mamá muy bien arreglada para despedirse de nosotros. Le conté de los planes que tenía con Jake y estuvo de acuerdo. Seguimos lavando los trastes intentando no acabar con la vajilla que Esme le había regalado a mamá mientras jugábamos aventándonos agua y espuma con la esponja de lavar. De pronto papá apareció en la casa para avisar que él y el abuelo Carlisle tendrían que ir al hospital por una emergencia y que no sabían que tanto iban a tardar.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que nos toca hacer?- me preguntó Jacob secándose las manos en una fina toalla después de dar por concluida nuestra labor de limpieza.

-Agh, ahora tengo que hacer la tarea del instituto. No es mucha pero si muy fastidiosa- contesté dirigiéndome hacia el baño con Jacob tras de mi, para lavarnos los dientes. Como casi todos los días comía aquí conmigo, ya hasta tenia su propio cepillo dental en la repisa.

-Bien, no soy muy bueno en matemáticas, pero quizá te pueda ayudar.-dijo sonriéndome después de habernos lavado los dientes.

-Pues tengo algunas ecuaciones que resolver pero esas las puedo hacer sola, aunque si en verdad me quieres ayudar… tal vez puedas echarme una mano para la exposición de biología.-

-Ok, ¿y sobre que es la exposición?-

-Anatomía humana- le contesté dándole la espalda y tratando de contener la risa.

-Ah. Emm, yo, a-a, no, no lo sé Nessie.- dijo ruborizado.- ¿Qué, que tendría que hacer?-

-Pues todavía no me aprendo bien algunas partes del cuerpo, así que podrías mostrármelas.-dije serenamente. Jake abría y cerraba la boca.- ¿Si sabes dibujar, no?-me encantaba hacer sufrir a Jake con bromas como esta.

-Oh, si, si claro. Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, creo que te puedo ayudar.- contestó pasándose la mano sobre la frente.

-Bueno, ¿pues que creías que ibas a hacer?- pregunte riéndome y dándole un codazo por las costillas.

-Eh, yo? No, nada. Dibujar, si, dibujar.- respondió enredándose de nuevo al hablar, a lo que yo no pude contener una carcajada. Me miro arqueando las cejas.-¿ No tienes tarea de anatomía, verdad?- solo moví la cabeza indicando que tenía razón, incapaz de hablar de la risa que me provocaba su reacción.

-Te empeñas en portarte mal, ¿no es así?- dijo tomándome por la cintura y haciéndome cosquillas.

-Jaja, ¿y me vas a castigar?- pregunté tratando de alejarlo de mí.

-Aja- replicó levantándome y colocándome sobre su hombro, para después aventarme en la mullida cama y seguir haciéndome cosquillas. Yo no paraba de reír, Jacob sabía el punto exacto donde las cosquillas tenían un mejor efecto.

-Basta! Para ya Jacob, por favor. –rogué después de unos minutos. También el reía.

Jacob se detuvo, apenas me había dado cuenta de que él estaba acostado sobre mí, en la cama. Su rostro estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del mío, con la boca entreabierta jadeando por la falta de aire que la batalla de cosquillas había causado. Sin pensarlo, sin poder resistirme, me acerque para besarlo. Al principio me correspondió, pero tan pronto sintió mis manos empezar a recorrer su ancha espalda se apartó y se levantó de la cama.

-Mejor empieza con la tarea si quieres ir a La Push- dijo tratando de controlar su respiración. –Voy por unas latas de soda- salió hacia la cocina pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Un poco aturdida me levante también de la cama y me dirigí al baño a echarme un poco de agua en el rostro, cuando entre de nuevo a la habitación Jacob ya estaba ahí recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana bebiendo su soda.

-Ahí esta la tuya- me señalo la soda en la mesa sin voltearse.

-Gracias. ¿Estas bien?- pregunte tomando asiento frente al escritorio para hacer mi tarea. No quería que se diera cuenta de la angustia que me daba verlo así, pero creo que el tono de mi voz no ayudó.

-Si. Discúlpame- me contestó caminando hacia mí, se arrodillo y me tomo las manos. –No era mi intención hacer _eso_, ni hacerte preocupar por mí. Discúlpame.- tenía el ceño fruncido, ahora era él el que se preocupaba por mi.

-Esta bien Jake. No me gusta hacerte sentir mal por algo que no tiene nada de malo.- vi que me quería cortar y antes de que lo hiciera seguí hablando. –yo estoy bien, así que ambos estamos bien no?- bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Ok. Ahora haz tu tarea ¿si?- se paró y me dio un beso en la frente.

Las siguientes dos horas las dedique a resolver los problemas de matemáticas y a contestar el cuestionario de biología. Me hubiera tardado menos de no ser porque a ratos se me ocurría voltear a ver a Jake, quien se había que dado dormido en el sofá de mi recamara, y no podía dejar de mirarlo en varios minutos. Se veía tan apacible ahí sentado, aunque muy gracioso con la boca medio abierta y roncando cual oso hibernando. Cuando termine mi tarea me acerque para despertarlo, tomé un lapicero que me había regalado tía Rose, de esos que tienen plumas de ave, y lo empecé a pasar por su rostro, por los parpados, la nariz y las orejas. Resoplaba y se torcía en el sofá, movía sus manos tratando de espantarse los insectos inexistentes, se veía demasiado gracioso. Yo trataba de no soltar alguna carcajada mientras seguía pasándole las plumas por la cara, hasta que de pronto me tomo las manos y las colocó en mi espalda.

-¿No que ya te ibas a portar bien?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento, en verdad que no lo quería hacer. Ya terminé la tarea y como no te despertabas tuve que recurrir a otros métodos. –dije fingiendo inocencia.

-Hummm- bufó- está bien, pues entonces ¿que esperamos? Vámonos ya.- soltó mis manos y me levanté.

-Solo deja me pongo unos jeans, ok?- asintió y salió de mi habitación. Prácticamente no tarde nada en cambiarme el short y ponerme tenis. Salí de casa y solo jalé la puerta, no había necesidad de ponerle seguro o algo así. Jacob me esperaba al final del corto sendero y juntos volvimos a la mansión para tomar el auto.

De nuevo me abrió la puerta y después se subió. En veinte minutos estábamos en la pequeña casa de Jake y Billy, quien apenas escucho el motor del auto salió a recibirnos.

-Reneesme, hola. Que bien verte por aquí. – saludó Billy.

-Hola Billy, a mi también me encanta verte de nuevo, como casi todos los días.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Papá venimos a hablar con mis hermanas, ¿sabes donde están?- preguntó Jacob.

-Están con Emily en su casa, el pequeño Levi las tiene atrapadas.- contestó Billy moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Jaja, si. Te aseguro que no tardan en hacerte abuelo.-

-Eso espero, ya estoy muy viejo y enfermo y no quiero morir sin conocer a mis nietos. Solo espero que ustedes no se tarden tanto eh.- dijo serio Billy. Tanto Jacob como yo nos sonrojamos.

-Si bueno, iremos a casa de Sam. Mas tarde volvemos papá- le dijo Jake y nos fuimos caminando hacia nuestro destino, el cual no estaba muy lejos. Ambos íbamos en silencio, aunque no era incomodo. Me sentía bien caminando del brazo de Jacob, aunque ciertamente el cometario de Billy me había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas y al parecer a Jake también. Ya casi llegábamos a casa de Sam y Emily cuando nos encontramos a Seth y a Fanny a quien llevaba abrazada.

-Hey chicos! ¿Van a casa de Sam?- preguntó Seth cuando nos detuvimos a saludar.

-Si, ¿ustedes también?- cuestionó Jacob.

-Así es. Creo que Embry y Jared andan por ahí, y vamos a ver que actividad han planeado para mañana.- contestó Seth.

-Ah, pues al parecer hay junta en casa de Sam y Emily. Las hermanas de Jacob también están ahí y de hecho vamos a lo mismo.- les dije a Seth y Fanny.

Juntos caminamos los doscientos metros que nos quedaban. Ahí en casa de Emily, estaba para nuestra sorpresa casi toda la manada a excepción de los miembros más jóvenes.

-Wow ahora si está llena la casa- comentó Seth cuando vio a todas las personas que allí se encontraban.

-Adelante chicos, solo nos faltaban ustedes- nos invito a pasar Emily.

-Parece que la telepatía funciona aún en estado humano no?-dijo Quil.

-Hermanito, Nessie. Estamos planeando lo que haremos mañana.- nos dijo Rachel haciendo un ademan con la mano para que nos sentáramos unto a ella en unos de los banquitos de la cocina.

-Que bien! Y ya se pusieron de acuerdo?- pregunté.

-Pues como va a hacer buen clima, estábamos pensando bajar a la playa, comer allá y hacer una fogata.- me contestó Leah quien estaba cargando al bebé.

-Y ya que hay nuevos integrantes en la familia, podríamos practicar salto de acantilado. ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Jared refiriéndose a Fanny.

-Me parece genial, yo nunca lo eh hecho.- contestó Rebecca.

A mi la idea me pareció de lo mas espectacular, el día de mañana pintaba estar muy divertido. Al que creo que no le agradó la idea fue a Jake, al ver mi emoción puso para de preocupación. Sabía que yo era fanática de la adrenalina y con su nueva obsesión por mantenerme a salvo, seguro no le gustaba la idea de que su novia saltara desde no se cuantos muchos metros de altura hacia el mar.

-Jacob, no me vayas a arruinar mañana la diversión ¿si?-

-Nessiiie…-me contestó en tono de advertencia.

-No empecemos con lo mismo Jacob por favor.- contesté, me quite de su lado y salí un poco molesta de la casa. Esta situación no exasperaba.

**Ufff, lo siento. No eh tenido mucha inspiración y creía que hoy podría terminar el capi hasta el día de la salida a la playa, pero hay tormenta eléctrica y mi madre me esta obligando a que apague todos los aparatos elctrics incluyendo la lap!! Agh a vcs m chokn las mamas :P. Pero como ya se que mas va a pasar prometo actualizar lo de playa en máximo dos días. Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muuuuxos reviews x faaaa. Kisses!**

**XOXO.**


	5. Enfrentando a los sobreprotectores

Capitulo 5.- Enfrentando a los sobreprotectores.

-Jacob, no me vayas a arruinar mañana la diversión ¿si?-

-Nessiiie…-me contestó en tono de advertencia.

-No empecemos con lo mismo Jacob por favor.- contesté, me quite de su lado y salí un poco molesta de la casa. Esta situación me exasperaba.

-Reneesme- grito levantándose de la silla para seguirme, me eche a correr.

-Jacob- Lo llamó Leah. Apenas alcancé a escuchar que le decía algo como _déjala, quizá necesite un momento a solas._

Corrí velozmente alejándome de la zona habitada de la reserva hasta que llegue a uno de los senderos menos usados que llevaban a la playa. Me senté en una roca que había a un lado de uno de los enormes pinos del bosque. Lloré, lloré de frustración y enojo. Amaba demasiado a Jacob, pero esto ya me estaba hartando, tal parecía que hasta el vuelo de una mosca era peligroso para mi. No sabía de que otra manera decirle que dejara de ser tan sobre protector conmigo, que nada me iba a pasar, sin herir sus sentimientos, pues sabía que al fin y al cabo todo lo hacía por que me amaba. Pero ya habíamos hablado de esto, ya había intentado hacerlo entender tranquilamente puesto que nunca habíamos peleado y no quería que eso pasara. Esperaba que no me hubiera seguido porque no se si seré capaz de contener el coraje que siento.

Algunos minutos después escuche que alguien se acercaba. Levanté la vista y era Leah, quien en cuanto me vio se agacho y me abrazó. Me mantuvo así, acariciándome los cabellos, Leah siempre se portaba bien conmigo pero nunca me había abrazado a excepción de mis cumpleaños ni mucho menos me había acariciado. Aun un poco incrédula alcé la vista para verla, me sonrió.

-¿Estas mejor?- me preguntó.

-Si, creo. Pero, ¿Qué- que haces tu aquí?- ella se paró y sentó a mi lado. –Es decir, no te ofendas, pero honestamente eras la ultima persona que esperaba ver, aunque gracias.- le dije con sinceridad.

-Esta bien Nessie, entiendo. Es solo que creímos que necesitabas un rato a solas pero después de ver que ya había pasado más de media hora y no regresabas pues tuvimos que salir a buscarte. Jacob se esta volviendo loco de la desesperación.-me contestó sonriendo.

-Oh, espera. ¿Mas de media hora?- pregunté viendo mi reloj de pulsera. Tenía razón, fácilmente ya había pasado una hora desde que salí corriendo de casa de Emily. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos y emociones que no me di cuenta lo rápido que se paso el tiempo.

-Esperemos aquí, sentí tu olor mientras estaba transformada y ya les avise. No tardaran en llegar.-

-Wow que vergüenza, hice salir a todos a buscarme. No debieron.- le dije sonrojada.

-Como te dije Jacob se estaba volviendo loco, pero también nos preocupabas a los demás.-

-Gracias- le dije.

Después de un breve momento de silencio me dijo. –Nessie, se que no me debo de meter en asuntos que no me incumben, pero creo que no estas considerando algunas cosas.- espero para ver si yo decía algo, pero no lo hice pues me intereso lo que estaba diciendo. –Entiendo que debe ser jodidamente fastidioso que quieran privarte de muchas cosas por que creen que te harán daño aunque no sea así y se que sabes muy bien que lo hacen por que te aman, aunque inconscientemente te estén haciendo sufrir. Pero creo que por un momento deberías meterte en los zapatos de ellos.-

-Pero Leah…- iba a protestar pero me cortó.

-Escucha Nessie, para Edward no solo eres su hija, eres su milagro. En toda su existencia nunca imaginó poder ser padre, es lógico que quiera protegerte hasta el último cabello, y ahora que ve tan cerca el momento en que deberás dejarlos para hacer tú propia vida, con más razón se quiere asegurar que nada te pasara estando con Jacob cuando posiblemente pasaran toda la eternidad juntos.- casi podía oír ternura en la voz de Leah mientras me decía todo eso.

Ella tenía mucha razón, en el fondo papá estaba triste ante la idea de que su princesa ya había crecido y pronto se iba a ir a vivir con el príncipe. Yo tenía la mirada baja y Leah trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que poco a poco habían aumentado.

-Además- continuó. –Creo que eres muy afortunada, tienes un novio que te ama con todo su ser y unos padres que darían su existencia por ti, y por si fuera poco, te van a durar quizá por toda la eternidad, cuando a algunos solo nos duran diecinueve años.- me dijo un poco nostálgica, comprendí que en ese momento estaba recordando a Harry, su padre al cual yo no tuve el gusto de conocer.

-Oh Leah! Lo siento, tienes mucha razón.- la abracé. – Creo que eh sido desconsiderada con papá.-

-Y creo que también con Jacob. Verás Nessie, ahora que tengo a Levi, lo comprendo totalmente. Lo que mas deseo en el mundo es su bienestar y que sea feliz,- sus ojos brillaban solo de mencionar al pequeño bebé. - y eso es exactamente lo mismo que Jake quiere para ti. Ahora súmale que su suegro resulta ser un feroz vampiro, claro que se siente mas comprometido, ¿no crees?- dijo con una suave risa.-Aunque si algo te sigue molestando deberías hablar con el y dejarle claros tus sentimientos.-

-Si Leah, mil gracias por hacerme entender. Y si, hablare con el porque sinceramente no se cuanto mas pueda aguantar.-le dije.

-Ok. Y bien, ¿estas lista? Porque Jacob viene hacia acá.- me informó.

-Si, estoy bien, estoy lista.- contesté.

-Bueno, entonces volveré a casa. Suerte.- me palmeo el hombro.

-Gracias de nuevo Leah- me despedí y ella se perdió entre el bosque.

En seguida vi a Jacob atravesar el sendero caminando hacia mí, había mucha preocupación y culpa en su mirada. Termino de llegar frente a mí dando tres enormes y rápidas zancadas, y me abrazó como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ese mismo instante si no lo hacía.

-Nessie- susurro viéndome a los ojos antes de darme un beso que al principio fue suave y delicado, pero cada vez iba aumentando la pasión en el. Ambos sentíamos la necesidad de saber que estábamos juntos y que siempre iba a ser así, incluso podía sentir la preocupación y la desesperación por parte de Jake en ese beso. Seguro que yo estaba morada cuando al fin nos separamos.

-Nessie, Nessie por favor discúlpame, no sabes que preocupado estaba por ti.- dijo rápidamente, tomando mis pequeñas manos entre las suyas. –Prometo darte la misma libertad de antes, divertirme contigo si quieres, estar a tu lado siempre, pero por favor, no vuelvas a huir así de mi lado.- me pegó a su pecho y escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello. El me pasaba la mano en mi espalda dibujando círculos en ella y no dejaba de darme besos en la cabeza. –No sabes lo histérico que me puse al ver que no volvías, me tenías tan preocupado. Que tonto soy, tratando de protegerte de la velocidad y unos cuantos metros de altura y soy yo quien te pone en un mayor peligro.-

-Esta bien amor, nada me paso. Y debería ser yo la que te pida disculpas por hacerte sufrir así. Aunque solo fue una hora que estuve ausente, creo que eres algo exagerado.- le dije sonriendo.

-Si, solo una hora. Pero la hora en la que mas eh sufrido pensando en todo lo que podría haberte pasado- lo voltee a ver indicándole lo sobre protector que se estaba poniendo de nuevo.- Uff, suerte que eres indestructible no?- dijo bromeando para calmar la tensión.

-Ok Jake, solo que por favor, no quiero que te vuelvas a poner así. Quiero al Jacob de siempre, al sexy chico despreocupado y bromista, quiero que mi lobo me lleve en su lomo corriendo a través del bosque sin pensar lo que puede pasar si me estrello contra un árbol, solo disfrutando del aire, la libertad y que estamos juntos.- le dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus bellos ojos -Quiero saltar del acantilado contigo, tomados de la mano, ¡quiero volver a usar mi auto!- se rió ante esto.

-Esta bien Nessie, prometo que todo será así, como antes, como siempre debió ser. Y prometo que volverás a conducir tu coche, después de que le arregle lo que le tuve que cambiar para que no lo pudieras usar, claro. Pero ahora debemos volver, ya oscureció, todavía tenemos que pasar a casa de Sam a avisar que todo esta bien y ver a que hora nos veremos mañana. Y luego hay que ir a casa de mi padre por el auto y prometí a tus padres que no íbamos a volver muy tarde.- dijo tomándome de la mano y empezamos a caminar de regreso.

-Si. Y hablando de papá, tengo que hablar con él. Así que démonos prisa.- le dije y asintió.

Corrimos tomados de la mano todo el trayecto hasta casa de Sam y Emily, algunos miembros de la manada ya se habían ido, pero Seth, Fanny, Jared, Paul, Rachel, Rebecca y su esposo seguían ahí.

-Nessie! nos tenias preocupados.- dijo Emily acercándose a abrazarme.- los demás se acaban de ir, Leah nos vino a avisar que estabas bien.

-Si gracias y lamento haberlos preocupado así.- les dije apenada por el show que se había armado por mi culpa.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme pero nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir.- dijo Jacob y nos despedimos de todos.

El camino hacia casa de Billy, lo corrimos de nuevo en silencio. En cuanto llegamos Jacob me pidió subir al auto y el entro solo a avisarle a Billy que nos íbamos. Salieron juntos de la casa y Billy se despidió de mí agitando su mano desde el pequeño corredor y le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

De regreso a mi casa note que Jacob estaba nervioso, quizá temía que papá leyera sus pensamientos y descubriera el incidente de hoy. Así que nunca aparte mi mano de la suya para tratar de darle seguridad. Lo poco que hablamos en los veinte minutos de camino, fueron algunas bromas de Jake y mis tontas contestaciones, poco a poco sentía que mi Jacob estaba volviendo, pero también sabia que lo hacia por los nervios que sentía. Le sugerí que pensara en otras cosas menos en mi escapada al bosque. Y me dijo que estaría pensando en el mejor día de su vida, aunque no me dijo cual era ese.

Cuando por fin llegamos al porche de la casa de los abuelos suspiro fuertemente, me dedico una dulce mirada y volvió a besarme. Esta vez no le di tiempo a que me abriera la puerta, me baje al mismo tiempo que él y en cuanto estuvo a mi lado lo abrace y después caminamos hacia la puerta. La puerta estaba abierta como siempre y entramos sigilosos, en la sala solo estaban tío Jasper y tío Emmett, ambos nos saludaron.

-Saben si papá ya volvió?- les pregunté.

-Si, no tiene mucho que llegó. Se acaba de ir a la cabaña, Bella esta con las chicas en la biblioteca haciendo quien sabe que malvado plan. – contestó tío Jasper.

-Ok, gracias.- le respondí.- Jacob podrías quedarte aquí en lo que yo voy a hablar con papá?- le pregunté a Jake.

-Si claro, aquí te espero. Iré a ver el futbol con tus tíos, mucha suerte.- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la cabaña. Las luces estaban encendidas. -¿Papá?- lo llamé al no verlo.

-Aquí en el estudio- respondió Edward. Me dirigí hacia ahí, y toque la puerta antes de pasar. –Adelante-

-Hola papá, lamento si te interrumpo, pero necesito hablar contigo.-

-No te preocupes hija, para ti siempre estoy disponible. ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó.

-Emmm, muy bien. Hicimos planes para mañana, todos iremos a First Beach a pasar el día en la playa.- contesté pensando en el corto momento que estuve en casa de Emily, en el bebe y en algunas bromas de Seth, tratando de que papá no viera lo que no deseaba que supiera.

-Hummm, a la playa. ¿y que van a hacer ahí? Solo comer, jugar pelota o ¿algo mas?-

-Si eso, y nadar y si lo que te preocupa es el salto de acantilado, pues si, quizá también lo haga.-

-A no jovencita, eso si que no. ¿Qué no sabes lo riesgoso que es eso?-

-Papá por favor, nada me va a pasar. Bien sabes que no hay forma de que una mala caída me cause una herida, además se nadar perfectamente.- le dije subiendo un poco el tono pues empezaba a molestarme.

-Si quizá eres súper resistente o como lo quieras llamar, pero no estamos seguros de que seas inmortal. Así que por favor se razonable y no hagas nada que ponga en peligro tu vida.- dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz, también él se estaba impacientando.

-Tu eres el que debe ser razonable, se que además de mamá yo soy lo mas importante para ti y que solo quieres lo mejor para mi, pero esto no es lo mejor. Me estas lastimando papá, no me dejas vivir en paz así, crees que privándome de ciertas cosas todo va a estar perfecto, pero estas equivocado, todo esta peor que antes. Casi peleo con Jacob por sus tonterías de la sobre protección y eso no me hace nada feliz. Si en verdad te importa mi felicidad déjanos tranquilos, ya deja de estar agobiando al pobre Jacob. ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas como mamá? ¿Porqué no te puedes tomar las cosas con más calma?- le dije casi gritando mientras yo caminaba de un lado a otro y papá solo se limitaba a mirarme fijamente sin una expresión clara en su rostro. –Discúlpame papá, se que estoy siendo dura contigo, pero en verdad necesitaba decirte lo que siento.- dije acercándome a él, quedando frente al escritorio tras el cual él estaba sentado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarnos. La mirada inexpresiva de papá, poco a poco se fue suavizando. Yo ya no sabía que decir o que hacer y los minutos pasaban, hasta que por fin él se levanto del sillón rodeando el escritorio sin dejar de verme ni siquiera parpadeaba. Llego a mi lado y sin decir nada me abrazó. No entendía la reacción de mi padre y ni siquiera fui capaz de corresponder el abrazo.

-No cabe duda, eres idéntica a tu madre.- me dijo abrazándome un poco más fuerte. No esperaba oír eso y no entendía que quería decir. Me separe un poco y al notar mi confusión prosiguió. –Tan tercas y siempre disculpándose cuando no les corresponde hacerlo.- dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la frente.

-Ahora entiendo lo que quiere decir tía Alice con eso de que eres bipolar.- dije aún sin comprender sus acciones.

-No sabes ocultar muy bien todos tus pensamientos, sabes? Una de las cosas que más amo de ti, es tu honestidad. Me alegro que me hayas dicho lo que realmente sientes y te pido disculpas yo a ti, tratare de no ser tan insoportable. Puedes volver a manejar tu auto, puedes ir mañana a la playa, pero no por eso voy a dejar de estar muy pendiente de ti. Y en cuanto a Jacob, intentare no presionarlo, pero si algo te llega a pasar, lo mas mínimo, tendrá muy serios problemas.- dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Esta bien papá, tratare de comprenderte un poco mas y creo que te daré mas tiempo, te debes acostumbrar.-

-¿Acostumbrar?- al no entender a lo que me refería, coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y le mostré la platica que había tenido con Leah, donde decía que creía que esa actitud era en respuesta a lo que sentía al saber que su bebe había crecido. Trate de que no se diera cuenta de lo que nos había llevado a tener esa charla, al parecer no se dio cuenta.

-Pues, aunque me de un poco de vergüenza, creo que Leah tiene mucha razón.- respondió y me volvió a abrazar.

-Bueno papá, Jacob me está esperando.- le dije después de un breve momento, volviendo a separarnos.

-¿Se va a quedar?- preguntó.

-¿Puede quedarse?-

-Si estamos tu madre y yo en la misma casa, al lado de tu habitación, creo que puede.- dijo arrugando un poco la frente.

-Gracias papá.- esto era una sorpresa, las veces que Jacob se había quedado a dormir en la misma casa que yo siempre había sido a un piso de diferencia.

-Anda ve, Esme hizo les preparo algo de cenar. Yo me quedare aquí y dile a tu madre que no se tarde, que la espero con impaciencia.- me dijo sonriendo. Siempre que mencionaba a mamá, los ojos se le iluminaban y aparecía en su bello rostro esa sonrisa torcida que volvía loca a mi madre.

-Está bien, yo le digo. Pero por favor, sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer, que sea rápido. No quiero volver y llevarme una sorpresa.- le advertí sonrojándome. Ya me había pasado algo así, y la verdad había sido algo realmente vergonzoso. El solo se rio.

Edward volvió a sentarse y retomo la lectura que había dejado pendiente. Yo volví corriendo mas rápido de lo normal debido a lo contenta que estaba, si bien no había conseguido lo que quería, si fue un gran avance.

-Jacob!- lo llame apenas entre a la casa. Fue a alcanzarme y me tire a sus brazos en cuanto estuvo a mi vista y lo bese.

-Todo salió muy bien, por lo que veo no?- preguntó Jacob.

-Pues si, dentro de lo cabe. Por lo menos, volveré a conducir mi auto y mañana iré a la playa. Y además…- le dije bajando un poco la mirada.

-Además?- preguntó colocado su mano en mi mentón para que alzara la vista.

-Hoy te puedes quedar conmigo, si quieres claro.- dije sonrojándome. Me moría de ganas de que se quedara a dormir conmigo, pero no sabia si el también lo deseaba.

-En serio? ¿Edward lo autorizo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, dice que si el esta en la habitación contigua no le ve ningún problema.

-Bueno, una oportunidad así no se puede desperdiciar no?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-De verdad te quedaras?-

-Pues si, si tu quieres que me quede-

-Claro que si, me encantaría dormir a tu lado.- respondí y Jake me abrazo. Era un maravilloso momento, el cual fue interrumpido por el hambriento estomago de mi novio.

-Jaja, creo que alguien tiene hambre. Y de hecho, yo también tengo un hambre feroz.- comente entre risas.

-Anda vamos a asaltar el refrigerador de Esme, por ahí escuche que preparó asado de pollo y pastel de chocolate.- dijo Jacob tomándome de la mano dirigiéndonos a la cocina.

Tanta era el hambre que teníamos que nos acabamos toda la comida y medio pastel. La cena fue muy amena, Jacob no paraba de hacerme bromas a las que en un momento se le unió el tío Emmett. Mamá ya se había ido a la cabaña con papá desde hacia poco mas de una hora. Después de lavar los platos sucios, nos sentamos en la mesa, uno en frente del otro, tomados de las manos. Estuvimos como media hora así, sin hablar, pero a la vez, diciéndonos todo con la mirada. Ya estaba cansada y empezaba a sentir sueño.

-Fue un largo y agotador día, ya tienes sueño - me dijo después de que un gran bostezo me delató. –¿Te eh dicho lo linda que te ves cuando bostezas? Me parece de las imágenes más hermosas que tengo de ti.- dijo caminando hacia mi, me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me volvió a besar. Yo aun sentada en el banco, lleve mis manos alrededor de su cuello. –Vamos- dijo cuando nos separamos, salimos de la cocina y nos despedimos de todos para dirigirnos hacia la cabaña.

Al llegar ahí fui a mi cuarto para ponerme la pijama, Jake me espero fuera. Me puse la primera que saque, una de seda blanca que consistía en short y una sencilla blusa de tirantes, cuando estuve lista salí y nos encaminamos al baño para cepillarnos los dientes antes de ir a dormir. Al entrar al pasillo vi que mamá iba saliendo de su habitación tratando de aplacar un poco su desordenado cabello. –Ewww- fue todo lo que pude decir de imaginar la razón del pelo revuelto de mamá. Jacob no paraba de reírse.

Me cepille los dientes y me lavé la cara, mientras esperaba a que Jake se cepillara también, me senté sobre el inodoro, suficientemente cansada como para esperar de pie. Cuando termino, se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura, sin decir nada me tomó en brazos y me llevó cargando hasta mi recamara. Estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera protesté.

De regreso a la habitación nos encontramos a papá que iba acomodándose la camisa, sentí que Jacob se tensó un poco.

-Edward- saludó-

-¿Así que pensando en el día en que nació Reneesme?- preguntó papá caminando hacia la sala donde lo esperaba mamá. Jacob solo se encogió de hombros. Trate de adivinar de qué se trataba eso.

Al llegar junto a la cama, me sostuvo con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro apartaba las sabanas y con delicadeza me colocó en el medio de esta. Le agradecí. Pero en ese momento repare en lo que el andaba vistiendo.

-Dormirás así?- le pregunté.

-Creo que a tu padre le encantaría la idea de que duerma desnudo, ¿no crees?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón, déjame ir a ver si tiene algo que te preste.- justo me iba a levantar, cuando sonó la puerta de mi habitación.

-No te levantes, yo iré a ver que se les ofrece.- dijo Jake. Abrió la puerta y pudimos ver que era mamá.

-Ponte esto. Definitivamente a Edward no le agrada que duermas desnudo.- dijo mamá aventándole unos pantalones azules para dormir que eran de mi padre. Jacob los tomó y le dio las gracias.

-Ahora si podré dormir cómodo. Me iré a cambiar al baño.-

-No! No te vayas, puedes cambiarte aquí. Prometo no mirar- le dije sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien- contestó.

Escuche con mis sensibles oídos como se quitaba los zapatos, desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba el cierre y aun sin quitarse el pantalón se desabotonaba la camisa. En ese momento mi curiosidad fue tan grande que no aguante y abrí los ojos. Suerte que Jacob estaba con la mirada baja pendiente en los botones de su camisa que no se dio cuenta. No me cansaba de admirar su belleza, su bien formado cuerpo y su piel tan suave y de un color tan exquisito. Ya estaba por quitarse la camisa y antes de que pudiera levantar la vista, volví a cerrar mis ojos. Escuche como caía la camisa y se empezaba a bajar los jeans, los cuales también cayeron al piso. Me di cuenta del roce de la tela al jalar el pantalón de dormir que había dejado colgado en la silla. Imagine que ya se lo había puesto, así que volví a abrir los ojos para llevarme una sorpresa. Jacob todavía no se había puesto el pantalón y me estaba viendo fijamente.

Wow, no podía imaginar ser mas perfecto sobre la tierra, y no podía creer que era mío y de nadie mas. Tenía un cuerpo que me hacía creer que era una alucinación y verlo así solo con una única prenda de vestir, provocaba que hasta me olvidara de respirar. En seguida sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas y él como si nada, sin apartar su profunda mirada de la mía, se puso lentamente el pantalón. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado con la boca abierta, hasta que se sentó a mi lado y con una enorme sonrisa me tomó la barbilla para que la pudiera cerrar. Me dio demasiada vergüenza y trague con dificultad.

Apagó las luces de la habitación y se acostó junto a mí, tomó las sabanas y nos tapó. Extendió uno de sus brazos y con el otro me jaló hacia él para abrazarme. Me acurruque entre sus brazos y su pecho desnudo, aspirando el dulce aroma amaderado de su piel. Me besó la cabeza y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Así que ese es el mejor día de tu vida?- pregunté recordando el comentario de papá.

-Si, el día en que te vi por primera vez-contestó -Que descanses amor mío- me susurró al oído, provocando que un suave escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

-Te amo- le contesté.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo.- me respondió.

En ningún momento mientras estaba consciente dejo de acariciarme, el cabello, la espalda, los brazos. No quería dormir, era la mejor noche que había tenido hasta ahora y la quería disfrutar. Pero mi cerebro y mis músculos no lo permitieron por mucho tiempo más, hasta que me quedé dormida arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Jacob, mi Jacob.

* * *

**Bueno, pues por fin aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Se que prometí que en dos día máximo actualizaba, y en serio que lo tuve listo el domingo, pero ese día no estuve en casa casi todo el día y cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya iban a dar las nueve, y como entenderán, no me podía perder ni un minuto de los VMA :), y ayer estuve a punto de subirlo pero me puse a leer otros fics y que me sale mi hermana que necesitaba con urgencia usar la computadora, cuando ella nuuunca la usa, que urgencia ni que nada, a eso le llamo de calentura pero n fin. Para compensarlo, les cuento que el capitulo estaba mas corto, apenas llegaba a las 3000, así que como verán lo aumenté. Se que por ahí dije que el siguiente capitulo iba a ser lo de la playa, pero no quise que quedara demasiado largo así que mejor lo deje para el 6°. No se cuando volveré a actualizar, xq aunque ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capi, tengo otro fic, en el cual también tengo que trabajar. Vale, vale, ojala les haya gustado y porfa dejen reviews, n serio m gustaría saber que opinan. Kisses y chicos crepusculianos para tods.**

**XOXO.**


	6. La Playa

Capitulo 6.- La Playa.

Dormir entre los brazos de Jacob había sido una experiencia fascinante, ya había dormido de esa forma antes varias veces, pero cuando aun era una niñita y no había estos sentimientos de por medio. Sus caricias no abandonaron mi cuerpo nunca, o al menos mientras estuve despierta. Sus manos a pesar de ser muy grandes eran suaves y el elevado calor de su contacto sobre mi piel fresca me hacia estremecer. No supe en que momento me quede dormida, ni mucho menos cuándo lo hizo él, pero sin duda sabía que había pasado una buena noche y que estaba muy cómodo aquí a mi lado. ¿Y como no me iba a dar cuenta de su comodidad, si sus ronquidos eran los que me habían despertado? Era muy ruidoso, pero para nada molesto. Por el contrario me encantaba oírlo roncar, eso me daba a entender que se sentía bien, que estaba a gusto durmiendo conmigo y además era divertido.

Con cuidado, me removí ligeramente entre sus brazos, levantando un poco la vista para poder ver bien su rostro. Al sentir el movimiento se acomodo un poco, quedando casi boca arriba pero sin apartarme de su pecho. Tenia la boca ligeramente entre abierta, como incitándome a besarlo, me erguí un poco para poder apreciar mejor los músculos de su pecho. Fui trazando caminos con las yemas de mis dedos sobre su pecho y brazos admirándome de lo firmes y duros que eran sus músculos. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las finas cortinas de la ventana. Me acerque un poco para aspirar su dulce aroma justo a la altura del esternón, los rayos lo iluminaban y puedo decir que provocaban en él un olor mas exquisito aun. Fui recorriendo hacia arriba su piel con la punta de mi nariz e inhalando su esencia hasta llegar al cuello, donde deposité un delicado beso. Alcé la vista y vi que estaba sonriendo, seguro ya se había despertado o estaba a punto de hacerlo, así que me animé a besarlo en los labios que seguían entre abiertos a pesar de la sonrisa. Evidentemente ya estaba despierto, puesto que animado me correspondió el beso tomando mi rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-mmm- gemí ligeramente. –Buenos días amor.-

-Muy buenos días, el mejor sin duda.-saludó enderezándose y sentándome sobre sus piernas.

Le rodee el cuello y lo bese de nuevo, el me abrazó y me mantuvo así pegada a él. A partir de ese momento corroboré que en verdad deseaba casarme con Jacob. Esta forma de despertar, los sentimientos que provocaba que lo primero que vieses al despertar era al hombre que amas junto a ti, era maravilloso y no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que era así como quería despertar siempre, todos y cada uno de mis días. Podía sentir el amor y la paz en el aire.

-Bueno mi vida, es muy hermoso despertar de esa manera.- dijo separándose un poco para poder verme y acariciarme las mejillas. -Si siempre me despertaran de esa forma no haría protesta ni aunque fueran las cinco de la mañana. Pero recuerda que tenemos un compromiso, en un rato mas tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás en la playa.-

Tenía razón, aunque me encantaría quedarme un rato mas así, aquí, o quizá todo el día, también estaba emocionada por irme ya a la playa.

Con pesar me quite de las piernas de Jacob y me dirigí al baño a asearme. Cuando ya estaba lista y con ropa limpia fui a la cocina a ver si mamá había hecho el desayuno mientras Jake entraba a lavarse la cara. No había nadie en casa aparte de Jake y yo, pero mamá había dejado preparados dos pares de sándwiches, los cuales coloque en dos platos aunque solo uno era para mí. Con Jacob había que preparar el triple de comida que para una persona normal y aun así en ocasiones se quedaba con hambre. Saque el bote de jugo de manzana del refrigerador y serví en dos vasos, pronto Jake estuvo sentado comiendo tanto y tan rápido como si los sándwiches fueran a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Cuando yo apenas llevaba la mitad de mi sándwich, él ya había acabado el segundo.

-Jake, deberíamos llevar algo para comer allá- sugerí.

-Creo que seria mejor esperarnos y si se necesita algo lo vamos a comprar. No se te olvide llevar tu traje de baño y la toalla, y llévate un buen suéter por si se descompone el clima.- dijo antes de darle otro gran mordisco a su tercer sándwich.

-¿y tú también te pondrás ropa de playa?-pregunte esperando que me dijera que se pondría esos bóxers cortísimos que Rebecca les había traído de Hawai a los chicos.

-Si, con una bermuda estaré bien- ni modo, en otra ocasión será.

Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a buscar el bolso donde ya tía Alice había metido todo lo que gracias a sus visiones sabía que iba a necesitar. Cuando abrí el cajón donde guardaba los pocos trajes de baño que tenia, los cuales eran todos de una sola pieza, me lleve una sorpresa. No había ni uno solo de mis trajes de baño, en lugar de estos, había varios bikinis de distintos modelos y colores, pero todos muy pequeños. Sin otra opción, tuve que elegir uno, escogí uno rojo con cintas de color dorado oscuro. Me lo puse y me eche un vistazo rápido, dándome cuenta de que en realidad me gustaba como me quedaba. Volví a ponerme la ropa que traía, un short de mezclilla azul deslavado, una playera blanca con letras rojas que combinaba con el traje de baño y mi tenis rojos. Tome el bolso y salí a la sala donde me esperaba Jacob viendo la televisión.

-Estoy lista-

-Nessie, te ves muy linda.-

-Espera a que veas el traje de baño que tía Alice dejo para mí. ¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro, adelante- me dijo haciendo que saliera antes que el.

Caminamos por el sendero y cruzamos el rio hasta llegar a la mansión donde entramos a despedirnos. No hubo ningún inconveniente, así que nos subimos al coche de Jacob para dirigirnos a su casa y se pudiera cambiar. Una vez estuvimos allí, Jake entro rápidamente a cambiarse mientras yo me quedaba esperándolo acompañada por Billy, Rebecca y su esposo.

-los demás dijeron que nos esperarían allá abajo en playa frente al sendero que pasa por casa de Paul y Rachel.- dijo Rebecca desde la cocina mientras sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador y las metía en una nevera.

-Vamos, estoy listo para un buen partido de futbol y me muero por comer hot dogs.- dijo Jacob al tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura, me alzaba y me daba una vuelta en el aire.

-Veo estamos muy emocionados no?- comento Rebecca. –Papá, mas tarde volvemos. Te deje comida en el microondas- le dijo a Billy dándole un beso un la cabeza.

-Si, si. Váyanse ya, tengan mucho cuidado.-

-Hasta luego Billy- me despedí.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa, al frente iban Rebecca y su esposo Luke, él llevaba el bolso de Rebecca colgado del hombro, por lo poco que conocía de él, me había dado cuenta de que era un buen tipo, se veía cuanto amaba a Rebecca en cada acción que tenía hacia ella. Luke era alto y un poco musculoso pero delgado, entre ellos había ciertas similitudes, ambos tenían la piel rojiza y ojos rasgados. Según Rebecca estos últimos años le había de maravilla con el surf, había ido a diferentes países a competir, y ahora que la temporada de campeonatos se había acabado y les iba mucho mejor económicamente por fin se habían animado a venir a ver su familia. Y por suerte decidieron traer a la sobrina de este con ellos, llevándose la sorpresa de que mi querido amigo Seth se había improntado de Fanny.

Detrás de ellos íbamos Jacob y yo, Jake iba contento silbando y llevaba cargando la enorme nevera roja llena de latas de soda y comida fría. Debía de pesar bastante, seria algo imposible que alguien normal hiciera eso, pero obviamente Jake no era precisamente lo que se dice normal, con el esposo de Rebecca no había problema, él sabia el secreto, sobretodo ahora que su sobrina formaba parte del mismo.

Pasamos frente a la casa de Paul y Rachel, en la cual llevaban ya algunos años viviendo y en unos cinco minutos estábamos entrando en la playa. El mar estaba tranquilo, el cielo despejado y el sol brillando en lo alto, hasta se sentía un poco de calor. Ya todos estaban ahí, algunos tumbados en la arena, otros jugando pelota y algunos mas en al mar. Nos acercamos primero a donde estaban Emily, Rachel y Leah preparando algo en un asador que habían llevado.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunte.

-Pensamos hacer hamburguesas y estamos asando la carne, pero viendo como están gastando energía los chicos, definitivamente esto no alcanzara.- contesto Emily riendo.

-Yo traigo salchichas para hot dogs, si no es suficiente mandamos a algunos de los chicos a comprar.- sugirió Rebecca.

-Hey Jake, ¿te animas jugar futbol? Solo no llores cuando pierdas.- grito Embry retando a Jacob.

-A eso vine, a jugar y a ganar. ¿Cómo están los equipos?-respondió Jake dándome un casto beso en los labios y corriendo hacia los demás chicos.

A lo lejos los vi poniéndose de acuerdo y haciéndose bromas pesadas. Cuando armaron sus equipos, todos volvieron a donde estábamos nosotras para dejar sus ropas. Todos sin excepción se quitaron los zapatos o sandalias, los pantalones largos o lo que trajeran y las playeras, quedando solo en shorts, con el torso desnudo. A mi solo me deslumbraba mi Jacob, al igual que a las demás cada uno de sus chicos, pero evidentemente si pasara alguna otra chica por aquí en estos momentos, seguro se desmayaría al ver semejante escena, varios chicos con cuerpos fenomenales corriendo en la arena, sudando y semidesnudos, era algo inusual **(n/a: hiperventilando con esa escena)**.

Sentados a la orilla de la playa estaban dos parejas, Brady y una bonita chica por un lado y por el otro Collin, eran las mismas de la fiesta, seguro ese par andaban en plan de conquista. Dentro del agua estaban el resto de las chicas jugando volley, a nuestro lado estaba Levi durmiendo plácidamente en su porta bebé y Emily, Rebecca, Leah y yo, ya casi habíamos terminado de preparar las hamburguesas y los hot dogs.

-Nessie! Ven a jugar con nostras- me invito Kim desde el agua. Quería ir, pero tampoco quería dejar a Emily, Leah y mi cuñada con todo el trabajo de la comida. Las voltee a ver y al ver ellas mi cara de indecisión me animaron a ir asegurándome que ya todo estaba listo y que no tenían ningún problema.

Los tenis me los había quitado tan pronto como llegamos a la playa, pero todavía no me quitaba la ropa. Primero me quite el short y luego me saque la blusa. Mientras metía mi ropa en el bolso escuche varias risas a mis espaldas. Vi que las chicas veían hacia donde estaban jugando los chicos y se reían, voltee a ver a ellos y vi a Jacob tirado en la arena mirándome fijamente, atrás de el la manada entera se burlaba del espectáculo que me había perdido.

-Le vas a provocar un paro cardiaco a mi pobre hermano Nessie- dijo Rebecca entre risas.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Todo iba bien hasta que te quitaste la playera. Hubieras visto la cara de Jacob cuando te vio solo con el bikini, creí que se le saldrían los ojos.- se burlo Leah. Y yo me puse casi tan roja como mi traje de baño.

-Anda Nessie, no te avergüences. Ve a nadar, ya se acostumbrara Jacob a verte así, la verdad es que estas muy bonita y ese bikini te queda espectacular.- dijo Emily rodeándome los hombros con un brazo.

-Gracias, creo que iré a jugar un rato- dije dirigiéndome hacia el mar.

-Dios Nessie, causaste que le metieran un gol a Jacob de lo distraído que estaba babeando por ti.- me dijo Fanny haciendo que mi sonrojo se hiciera mas notorio.

-Venga Nessie, no sirve de nada avergonzarse. Vergüenza van a sentir ellas dos cuando les ganemos.- dijo Rachel para reconfortarme. Nos dividimos para jugar yo estaba con Rachel y del otro lado estaban Fanny y Kim, pues Claire se acababa de salir.

Estuvimos jugando un buen rato, en el que de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a la playa hacia los chicos y veía a Jacob observándome profundamente pero sin una expresión clara en el rostro, ¿será que no le gusto el que me haya puesto este traje de baño tan pequeño? ¿O será todo lo contrario?, ojala sea así.

Cuando ya pasaban de la una, poco a poco nos fuimos empezando a quejar de hambre por lo que nos salimos para comer con los demás. Cuando íbamos saliendo hacia la orilla vi que los chicos también se acercaban, todos iban riendo y jugando, pero Jacob venia serio y no me quitaba la vista de encima. Cuando estuvo a mi lado trate de sonreírle esperando verlo hacer lo mismo y que no estaba enojado conmigo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el partido? ¿Ganaron?- pregunte mientras el me recorría el cuerpo con la mirada.

-Eh si, ganamos. Aunque hubo un momento en el que casi nos empatan.- dijo volteando en seguida a otro lado y rápido me paso la toalla.

-¿y no hiciste trampa?- le dije con la toalla en las manos, acercándome a el intentando abrazarlo. Sin embargo el se hizo para atrás y estiro sus brazos para enrollarme con la toalla.

-No, no hice trampa. Tapate que te vas a enfermar.- contesto arrugando un poco la frente.

-¿Jacob por que me tratas así? ¿Es por mi salud, o por el traje de baño?- estaba casi segura que no le había gustado, por mi salud no era pues yo no nunca me enfermaba.

-Traje de baño- escuché que mascullo muy bajito.

-¿me queda mal? ¿No te gustó?- pregunte un poco dolida.

-Oh Nessie no, no es eso. Discúlpame, en realidad es todo lo contrario.- se apresuro a contestar al notar mi tono de voz.

-Entonces si te gusto por que te portas así?-

-Es que me gustas demasiado que no creo que sea bueno para tu propio bien. Intento controlarme pero cada vez te me presentas más hermosa.- dijo abrazándome y sonriendo un poco. –Pero te prometo que seré fuerte, ¿si?- me beso la frente.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se me ve el traje de baño que me regalo Alice?- le pregunte separándome un poco para que me viera.

-Eso no es un traje de baño, es lo que por su falta de tela se denomina bikini. Y creo que esta muy pequeño, pero que aun así, me encanta como te queda.- respondió jalándome para abrazarme y cubrirme con la toalla.

-Ok, esa respuesta es aceptable. Vamos a comer que el gruñido tu estomago seguro se puede escuchar hasta china.- dije entre risas.

Jacob se fue a sentar en la arena con los demás chicos mientras nosotras les pasábamos los hot dogs y las hamburguesas. Sam estaba cargando a su hijo que estaba llorando pidiendo su biberón, pero Emily también estaba ocupada.

-Hey Jake, lo sostienes un rato en lo que le preparo la formula?- le pregunto Sam pasándole al pequeño bebe.

-Eh,emm. Si, creo que puedo hacerlo- contestó nervioso y se paro para cargar a Levi.

Deje un momento la comida para contemplar la escena. El bebe no dejaba de llorar y Jacob lo mecía intentando calmarlo, lo sostuvo del torso, lo alzo para ver su carita y comenzó a hacerle caras graciosas con lo que el bebe cambio el llanto por hermosas risas. Empecé a reír también con las caras de Jacob y se dio cuenta de que lo veía. En seguida una deslumbrante sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-Ya viste Levi? La tía Nessie se ríe de nosotros.- le dijo Jake al bebe acercándose a mi.

-Es que haces caras tan graciosas. Pero te ves muy lindo así, sabes?-

-¿Haciendo muecas?-

-También, aunque yo me refería así con el bebe. Se te da muy bien el papel.- le contesté sinceramente.

-Quizá algún día- respondió dándome un dulce beso en los labios. Yo sabia que el quizá, no era por que él no quisiera tener hijos, sino por que ni siquiera estábamos seguros si yo los podría tener.

-Listo Jacob, gracias- dijo Sam con el biberón en la mano y tomando al bebe.

-Nessie, Jacob.- nos llamó Leah entregándonos un par de hamburguesas.

Mientras comimos no paramos de reírnos con las tonterías que se les ocurrían a los chicos. Si Rebecca no hubiera traído los hot dogs y Seth y Leah las enormes bolsas de botanas creo que definitivamente las hamburguesas no hubieran alcanzado. Al terminar la comida, todos nos quedamos un rato platicando en lo que se nos bajaba un poco. Al cabo de una hora las parejas se empezaron a meter al agua a nadar y jugar entre ellos, Jake y yo también nos metimos. Estuvimos un rato jugando luchas con Paul y Rachel, Jacob le daba de caderazos a Paul haciéndolo tambalearse y era cuando yo aprovechaba para empujar a Rachel haciéndola que resbalara de los hombros de su esposo y los dos cayeran al agua. Después solo nadamos juntos, entre ratos me sumergía y aguantaba bastante la respiración haciendo que Jacob se asustara y se hundiera para buscarme y era ahí cuando yo salía.

-Llevaré a Fanny a lo alto del acantilado para saltar juntos, ¿alguien nos acompaña?- preguntó Seth y en seguida voltee a ver a Jacob con mirada suplicante.

-Nosotros también vamos, me muero por hacerlo- dijo Rebecca tomando la mano de Luke que también estaba muy deseoso de saltar.

-¿Podemos ir? ¿Por favor?- le pregunte a Jacob. –ayer prometiste que…-

-Si, si lo se. Pero me da miedo por ti.-

-Anda Jacob, saltaremos juntos. Nada me pasara.- le dije rogándole con los ojos, sabia que ante esa mirada no podría decir no.

-Esta bien, vamos.-

Salimos del mar y fui a ponerme los tenis para no lastimarme los pies mientras subíamos el acantilado. Los seis tomamos el sendero que llegaba a la cima, desde que lo comenzábamos a subir sentía la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo. Por fin iba a saber lo que se sentía hacer el famoso salto de acantilado.

JacobPOV

Ver tan alegre y emocionada a Nessie me hacia sentir dichoso. Estaba tan hermosa, cada día su belleza aumentaba y ese bikini rojo que resaltaba en su pálida piel la hacia verse preciosa. Mientras íbamos subiendo el acantilado la observaba y me perdía en ella, pensando en lo hermosa que era tanto físicamente como en su interior, en lo que quería hacer junto a ella, nuestro futuro y en lo feliz que era de tenerla. Jalé a Seth del brazo hacia atrás para hablar con el mientras las chicas comentaban lo emocionadas que se sentían.

-¿Qué paso con lo que les encargue?- le pregunté.

-Muy bien, Sam se esta encargando de eso y ya esta casi listo.- respondió.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-No claro que no, solo Sam, yo y bueno también Leah, ya sabes como es, además también esta ayudando y sabes que no dirá nada y la verdad es que esta siendo de mucha ayuda.-

-Ok, esta bien. Gracias.-

-¿Seth, te tirarás conmigo?- le preguntó Fanny cuando llegamos al lugar desde donde se saltaba.

-Claro que si corazón, allá abajo nos estarán esperando para ayudar cuando caigamos. Anda, dame la mano- dijo Seth retrocediendo unos pasos junto con Fanny. –contare hasta tres y corremos, al llegar a la orilla trata de brincar un poco, ¿esta bien?- Fanny asintió.

-Vean como lo hacen para que lo hagan igual- les dije a los demás que iban a saltar.

-Una, dos y… tres.- conto Seth y empezaron a correr el tramo que los separaba de la orilla, donde saltaron tomados de la mano. Tan pronto sus pies dejaron la tierra Fanny lanzo unos gritos eufóricos que seguro dejaron sordo a Seth. Rápidamente nos acercamos para verlos entrar en el agua y esperamos a que salieran a la superficie. Todo salió bien.

-Los siguientes- les avise a mi hermana y a mi cuñado. –Háganlo igual y Rebecca no hagas que Luke se ponga nervioso, solo son unos cuantos metros de altura- dije riendo.

-Vamos amor, no te soltaré.- le dijo Luke. –Unos, dos y tres- contó y corrieron repitiendo lo mismo que hizo Seth. Igualmente Nessie y yo, nos acercamos a verlos, salieron rápido y mi hermana no dejaba de reírse.

-Ok Nessie, es nuestro turno- le dije besándole la mano.

-Estoy nerviosa. No me sueltes-

-Si ya no quieres hacerlo no importa, nadie te dirá nada-

-Bah! Seth se burlará de mí. Y dije nerviosa, no asustada. Así que vamos a saltar de una vez.- me dijo jalándome hacia atrás. –cuentas tu o yo?-

-Uno, dos y tres- conté sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos y empezamos a correr. Pronto estuvimos en la orilla y los dos saltamos tomando impulso del borde. Tenia su mano entre la mía y la apretaba fuerte para darle valor. Salto con los ojos cerrados pero en cuanto empezamos a caer los abrió y me volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa y gritando casi tanto como Fanny lo había hecho.

-Jacob te amo- grito en el aire.

-Te amo Reneesme- conteste antes de entrar al agua. Tomamos aire y nos tapamos la nariz. En seguida el oscuro y frio mar estuvo sobre nosotros, al principio estábamos tomados de las manos, pero ahora mi mano estaba vacía. Nadé hacia la superficie para encontrarme allí con Nessie, voltee pero no la vi. Seguro se estaba escondiendo como momentos antes lo había hecho. Esperé a que saliera, pero no lo hacia, incluso vi hacia la orilla, quizá había nadado tan rápido que ya me estaba esperando ahí, Seth y Quil se acercaron nadando. Pero Nessie no salía, no la veía por ningún lado, ¿Dónde esta? Me preguntaba.

-Jake, ¿Pasa algo hermano?- preguntó Quil. No le respondí, me sumergí para buscar a Nessie. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada. Salí a tomar aire y a decirles a los chicos que la buscaran.

-No ha salido y no la puedo ver. Ayúdenme a buscarla por favor- pedí con angustia. A pesar de que mi cara estaba mojada, sentí correr por mis mejillas algunas lágrimas, sentía que algo ni iba bien.

Nuevamente me sumergí y nadé mas profundo hacia donde estaban las rocas. ¿Que le habría pasado a mi Nessie? Ella era prácticamente inmortal, aunque después de todo ella si necesitaba respirar a diferencia de sus padres. ¿Y si se había ahogado? Si algo le pasara yo no lo aguantaría, ¿Y si ella…?. En el fondo, por sobre las rocas, vi algo agitándose. La blancura de su piel contrastando con su traje de baño me indicó que era ella, mi Nessie. Tan rápido como mi fuerza, mi velocidad y la corriente del mar me permitieron nadé hasta que pude tomarla en brazos, pero ella estaba inconsciente, ya habían pasado varios minutos en los cuales no había recibido oxigeno. La jalé, pero algo la retuvo, observé bien y vi que uno de sus tenis se había atorado entre las rocas. La solté y tomé su zapato para liberarla pero estaba muy atascado y también yo me estaba quedando sin aire. Por fin logré quitarle el zapato y la volví a sostener jalándola y nadando hacia arriba. En cuanto salí a la superficie tome una gran bocanada de aire y Seth, Quil y Sam me ayudaron a tomar a Nessie para llevarla a la orilla. Apenas era yo mismo consiente de lo que sucedía, el aire apenas me llegaba a los pulmones y al cerebro, pero no me importaba mi vida, nada me importaba, no si Nessie se iba de mi lado.

-Dios mío!-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Esta morada, hagan algo-

Escuchaba que decían varias voces que no supe de quienes eran, y entonces alguien formuló la pregunta que mas me atormentaba y que menos quería que contestaran.

-¿Esta… muerta?-

**O_O Por Carlisle! Este capi estuvo lleno de emociones, apoco no? Primero despertar junto a Jacob, luego ver a toda la manada semidesnudos jugando futbol en la playa, Jacob cargando a Levi, que lindo y luego Nessie. Bueno, bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Ah BTW ando haciendo una pregunta que estaría encantada de que me la contestaran. Si tuvieran un Jacob de chocolate (O l personaje de su preferencia. Yo en particular kiero un Jake de chocolat), ¿Cómo se lo comerían? (Si, se lo tienen que comer, nada d guardarlo). Jajaja vale, pues muchas gracias y nos vems en l siguiente capi. Kisses!**


	7. Aprovechar el tiempo

**Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi kerida amiga Ilzezitha q siempre se pasa x aki y aunq un poko tard siempre deja review XD, tambn a Pauly, Maligna Black Cullen y Alexandra Cullen que pues cmo no tienn cuenta no les puedo contestar, no saben que feliz me hace que dejen review y hay algunos que casi me hacen llorar de la emoción! Pauly y Alexandra me la voy a creer si m siguen diciendo q les gusta la forma n q scribo ;) y Maligna! ya m stabs asustando, pero luego vi q naaah, d maligna no tiens nada XD Creo q llegams a la conclusion d que al Jake d choco, lo saboreariams a puras lamidas, luego de a mordiskitos y q dejariams a lo ultimo el rostro jaja, garciaas! :P Vale ahora si, a leer! **

* * *

Capitulo 7.- Aprovechar el tiempo.

_Apenas era yo mismo consiente de lo que sucedía, el aire apenas me llegaba a los pulmones y al cerebro, pero no me importaba mi vida, nada me importaba, no si Nessie se iba de mi lado._

_-Dios mío!-_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-_

_-Esta morada, hagan algo-_

_Escuchaba que decían varias voces que no supe de quienes eran, y entonces alguien formuló la pregunta que mas me atormentaba y que menos quería que contestaran._

_-¿Esta… muerta?-_

Vi que Jennifer, la novia de Brady se acercaba y colocaba su oído sobre la boca y nariz de Nessie. A su clara piel, ya no le quedaba rastro alguno de color, estaba tan blanca como su familia de vampiros. Sus rizos mojados se le enredaban y adherían sobre la frente y las mejillas. Sus carnosos labios que tantas veces había besado y que siempre estaban de un hermoso color cereza, ahora se veían tan blancos con el resto de su cuerpo. No se veía como mi Nessie, pero era ella, y la estaba perdiendo.

-Oh Dios mio, ella esta muerta! No respira, esta muerta!- empezó a gritar y a ella le siguieron el resto de las mujeres llorando y gritando. Al escuchar eso el alma abandonó mi cuerpo, desee que se fuera y no regresara, si mi Nessie se había ido yo me iría con ella. Pero no, eso no podía ser cierto, ella merecía vivir, todavía tenia tantas cosas que hacer, tantos sueños que cumplir. No, no podía morir, ella no podía estar muerta, NO.

Unos gritos desgarradores inundaron el ambiente, haciendo volar a las gaviotas que andaban sobre la playa, atravesando el inmenso océano y adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque, un grito que a cualquiera le podría haber helado la sangre. Un desgarrador grito de intenso dolor que había salido desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

-No! ella no esta muerta, no!- grite arrastrándome hasta llegar a su lado. –Reneesme, despierta mi amor. Mírame, abre tus ojos, por favor.- le decía a mi amor acariciando su rostro. –Escúchame Nessie, te amo. No me dejes por favor, nos tenemos que casar y vamos a ser muy felices. Nessie despierta!- le rogaba, pero ella no respondía, ni siquiera se movía. –Nessiiiie!!!- grité con todo el aire que había en mis pulmones, y la abracé fuertemente por la cintura, como si con mi abrazo la pudiera traer de vuelta, como si mi amor pudiera revivirla. Escuchaba muy vagamente los gemidos y llanto de la gente a mi alrededor, Seth estaba a un lado mío golpeando con sus puños la arena mojada. Yo tenía a Reneesme entre mis brazos meciéndonos y rogándole que volviera, que no me abandonara. Todas las imágenes de lo que pudimos haber vivido juntos se agolparon en mi cabeza, yo incado pidiéndole matrimonio y ella respondiéndome un si. Luego, ella vestida de blanco y yo viéndola avanzar hacia mi en el altar, viviendo juntos en una hermosa casa en el bosque, incluso teniendo hijos. Pero todos esos deseos, esas esperanzas iban desapareciendo entre mas tiempo pasaba y ella no despertaba. Quería cerrar mis ojos, dormirme y encontrarme con Nessie y nunca despertar.

-Cálmense todos, Jacob hazte un lado, tenemos que ayudarla y alguien llame a una ambulancia.- gritó Sam trayéndome de vuelta a la cruda realidad, empujándome, pero yo no me quería separar de ella.

-Yo se primeros auxilios, déjenme intentarlo. Creo que será mejor llevarla nosotros mismos al hospital, tardaríamos menos que la ambulancia.- dijo Luke colocándose al otro lado de Reneesme, y tomándola de entre mis brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos se apresuro a tomarle el pulso. –Aun tiene pulso, pero es demasiado débil, apenas lo siento. Tendré que darle respiración de boca a boca Jacob- dijo mi cuñado pidiéndome permiso, solo pude asentir. Aunque sabia como hacerlo, no reaccionaba aun. Solo veía como Luke trataba de ayudarla, le estaba dando RCP*. Presionaba el pecho de Nessie con sus grandes manos y después este se inflaba ligeramente cuando le daba respiración de boca a boca, la volteo poniéndola boca abajo algunas veces para ayudar a que expulsara el agua que se había ido a sus pulmones. A mi se me hacia como que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, para mi el tiempo era infinito en estos momentos.

-Ha sacado un poco de agua y su pulso es solo un poco más fuerte, aun así esta mal. Debemos llevarla al hospital cuanto antes, en el camino seguiré ayudándola.- Luke se levantó cargando a Nessie, Sam me jalo y me levante también. Sentía mis piernas moverse por si solas, caminando rápido tras Luke que se dirigía al auto de Sam. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando, yo tenia mi mirada fija en Nessie y al ver como Luke luchaba por salvarle la vida, la esperanza volvió a mi. Íbamos en la carretera, yo llevaba a Nessie tomada de la mano.

-tenemos que llamar a los Cullen, solo ellos sabrán que hacer- dijo Leah que venia sentada en el asiento del copiloto al lado de Sam. Asentí sin apartar mis ojos de Reneesme. De soslayo vi que Leah sacaba un teléfono móvil y presionaba algunas teclas.

-Bella? Necesito hablar con Edward, rápido por favor.- dijo con nerviosismo. –por favor Bella, pásamelo ya. Edward?- hablo inmediatamente. –Carlisle y tu deben ir ahora mismo al hospital, nosotros vamos en camino- suspiro- es Nessie.

Luke solo le tomaba el pulso en el trayecto al hospital, yo sabia que teníamos que llegar inmediatamente si no entonces si la podría perder. En unos cuantos minutos estábamos bajando del auto frente al hospital, donde Edward, Carlisle, Bella y Alice nos esperaban. Vi a Bella temblar entre los brazos de Edward en cuanto vio a Nessie.

-Nessie! Mi vida, que te ha pasado? ¿Por que esta asi?- preguntó Bella volteando a vernos a todos. Alice la abrazo rápidamente y Edward se apresuro a sostener a su hija.

Al momento en que la cargo, me fulmino con la mirada, y no era para menos, yo era el causante de lo que le estaba pasando. Corrió con ella hacia dentro del hospital y luego hacia una gran sala blanca con puertas dobles, donde la acostó sobre una camilla. Carlisle nos pidió salir a todos, si no tuviera tanta fuerza lo habría derribado, pero al ver mi cara de desesperación me concedió quedarme junto a ella, a los pies de Nessie estaban Bella y Alice abrazándose y sollozando juntas.

Edward volvió a hacer lo que Luke hizo todo el camino, de repente, Carlisle le dio un gran golpe en el pecho, estuve a punto de aventármele encima, pero vi impresionado que esta acción había provocado que una buena cantidad de agua saliera de la boca y nariz de Nessie, en seguida su pecho empezó a subir y bajar por si solo, pero ella seguía sin despertar y le costaba demasiado respirar.

Edward tomo las manos de su esposa e hija entre las suyas, dejando que Carlisle siguiera haciendo el RCP. De un momento a otro se volteo bruscamente hacia mi rodeando la cama en lo que me tomo parpadear, vi sus ojos oscurecidos por la ira. Me empujo de los hombros y aventó contra la pared causando que se cimbrara y toda la habitación retumbara.

-¿como es posible que mi hija este en ese estado? ¿Acaso no juraste cuidarla? ¿Crees tu que después de esto aceptare que se case y se vaya a vivir contigo?- me pregunto entre gruñidos.

-Edward, por favor, déjalo tranquilo. El también esta sufriendo y nadie tiene la culpa de nada- le dijo Bella jalando del hombro hacia ella. Trate de concentrarme en todo lo que sentía por Nessie, en pensar en los momentos tan hermosos que habíamos pasado juntos y de cómo cada vez que estaba con ella, me esforzaba por darle lo mejor, tratarla con todo el cariño y respeto que merecía y de siempre protegerla, incluso de mi cuando era necesario. Quería que Edward lo viera y me diera la oportunidad de seguir con mi Nessie, si era así, si lo conseguía, no perdería mas el tiempo.

-Ja-jacob?- escuche una débil voz preguntar por mi. Era Nessie!, tosía y parpadeaba intentado abrir completamente los ojos. Corrí a su lado y tome una de sus manos, la bese en la frente y acaricié sus mejillas.

-Aquí estoy mi amor. Mírame, abre tus ojos por favor.- poco a poco los fue abriendo. Y una débil sonrisa apareció en su angelical rostro que ahora empezaba a adquirir color, volviéndose a llenar de vida, devolviéndome la vida a mí también.

-Hija, mi vida. ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Bella llenándola de besos.

Nessie asintió e intento hablar, pero solo consiguió toser otra vez, hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-No hables nena, quizá te lastimaste la garganta. Espera solo un poco mas, seguramente no tardaras mucho en curarte- le dijo Alice pasando cariñosamente su mano de arriba abajo en una de sus piernas.

-No me duele nada, solo tengo una rara sensación.- contestó frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué paso?-

-Es exactamente lo mismo que yo quisiera saber- gruño Edward.

-Me refiero a como llegue aquí-

-Te trajimos en el auto de Sam, cuando veníamos en camino le hablamos a tus padres- le respondí.

-Oh, Jacob discúlpame, no fue mi intención que esto pasara, no quería hacer que te preocuparas. Ni a ustedes.- nos dijo a su familia y a mi.

-Hija, aquí el único que tiene que pedir disculpas es este- dijo Edward furioso señalándome.

-No papá, todo fue mi culpa. Jake trato de evitarlo, el no quería que lo hiciera pero yo salí de necia y por mi culpa me paso todo esto.-

-Nessie, cariño explícate bien que no te entendemos- le dijo Bella.

-Lo que paso es que yo insistí para que me dejara saltar del acantilado, el no quería pero yo insistí tanto que lo convencí y aunque me lo hubiera negado yo no le habría hecho caso, igual hubiera saltado. Cuando saltamos, lo hicimos tomados de la mano, pero al caer al agua yo lo solté y pues quise hacerle otra broma.- dijo apenada y bajo la mirada.

-¿una broma? No entiendo Reneesme.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Si, siempre que vamos a nadar me sumerjo y tardo en salir para asustarlo, esta vez quise hacer lo mismo. Cuando entramos al agua, nadé hacia las rocas y me oculte tras una, vi a Jacob salir y volver a sumergirse segundos después para buscarme. Lo vi hacerlo varias veces y cuando vi su cara de angustia decidí salir además ya se me estaba acabando el aire, pero al impulsarme hacia arriba sentí que algo me detuvo, fue cuando me percate de que uno de mis tenis se había atorado. Intente zafarme o desamarrarlo, pero lo había hecho tan bien, tan apretado y el tenis estaba muy atascado que del esfuerzo que hice el oxigeno se me acabo por completo. Entonces empecé a ver todo oscuro, creo que ahí fue cuando quede inconsciente. Por favor, perdónenme.- nos relato Nessie a punto de las lágrimas.

-Oh nena! Todo esta bien, no tienes por que disculparte. Y entendemos a Jake, el no tiene la culpa de nada, nadie la tiene. Ya bebe, tranquila.- le dijo Bella, quien no dejaba de abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla. Edward seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero no soltaba la mano de su hija ni decía nada.

-Vamos Jake, dejémoslos un momento a solas. Además allá afuera esta todo La Push esperando noticias.- me dijo Alice enroscando su bracito en al mío y jalándome hacia la salida. Le di un beso rápido a Nessie que asintió indicándome que estaría bien.

A lo largo del pasillo, estaban el resto de los Cullen y mi familia con algunos de la manada. En cuanto me vieron se apresuraron a rodearme y a llenarme de preguntas. Les conté como había pasado todo y que ahora mi Nessie se encontraba bien, todos se alegraron de saberlo. En el momento en que se empezaron a alejar para comentar entre ellos sobre todo el asunto, mi padre se acerco en su silla.

-Hijo, no sabes como me alegra que Nessie ya este bien- dijo agarrándome una mano. –Tengo algo para ti- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y saco una pequeña cajita de madera oscura. –Antes de morir, Sarah me dijo que quería que tú tuvieras esto y que lo usaras cuando llegara la mujer correcta. Todos sabemos que esa mujer es Nessie, y que no habrá nada que lo cambie. Creí que lo necesitarías pronto, solo te pido que lo hagas en el momento correcto, tu sabrás cuando será y sabes que tienes mi apoyo ante todo.- me dijo Billy entregándome la caja que contenía el anillo de compromiso que había sido de mi madre.

-Muchas gracias por todo papá. Creo que me lo diste en el momento perfecto, hoy he decidido que no desperdiciare mas el tiempo. Hare que mamá se sienta orgullosa desde donde sea que este. Si alguien pregunta por mi, diles que no tardo en volver- dije dándole un beso en la cabeza a mi padre.

Salí corriendo del hospital lo más rápido que pude, me adentre en el bosque para entrar en fase y así llegar mas rápido a mi casa. Volví a mi forma humana y entre, ahí no tarde mucho, solo recogí el obsequio que le había hecho yo mismo hace unos días a Nessie, salí de casa y volví a cambiar de fase, cerca del pueblo tome de nuevo el aspecto humano. Me dirigí hacia la florería más cercana y cuando llegue me dedique a buscar las flores más hermosas que había. Elegí un ramo enorme de delicadas flores color purpura que se mezclaban con unas mas pequeñas de color blanco. Creo que eran las mas caras que tenían, pero eso no me importo ni en lo mas mínimo. Pague y di las gracias a la florista y volví corriendo hacia el hospital.

Al entrar noté que la mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido, solo estaban Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Esme por parte de los Cullen, y mi padre con mis hermanas, Seth, Fanny y Leah.

-¿Cómo sigue?- le pregunté a Bella.

-Ya esta bien, solo esta un poco cansada. Quería verte, te estaba esperando pero el sueño la venció y creímos que no seria conveniente despertarla. En cuanto lo haga la llevaremos a casa- respondió con una fina sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? No la voy a despertar, solo quiero estar con ella.-

-Claro hijo adelante- me contestó Esme.

-Jacob, muchas gracias por todo.- me dijo Bella con sinceridad. Solo asentí y entre al cuarto en el que Nessie se encontraba.

Estaba dormida recostada sobre su costado, de frente a la puerta, cubierta con una delgada sabana blanca. Se veía tan pacifica cuando dormía, podía notar que ya se encontraba mejor. Sus mejillas ya estaban rosadas de nuevo y había una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Me acerque a la cama, dejando el ramo de flores sobre esta a un lado de los pies de Nessie y me senté en una silla junto a ella. Tenia una de sus manos bajo su mejilla derecha, tome la otra entre las mías y se la bese suavemente esperando no despertarla. Yo también me sentía cansado pero no me quería dormir, no quería apartar mi vista de ella, me daba miedo hacerlo pero el estrés con el trabajo en el taller, todas la emociones del día de hoy y sobretodo el que estuve a punto de perderla, me habían agotado demasiado. Los parpados me empezaron a pesar, y entre ratos hasta cabeceaba, hasta que me rendí y me recargue en el colchón junto a Nessie, pronto me quedé profundamente dormido.

NPOV

Sentía mi cuerpo un poco cansado pero nada que me molestara, además ya no sentía ninguna sensación extraña en la garganta, me sentía mejor. Abrí los ojos después de haberme despertado con los inconfundibles ronquidos de mi novio, la luz que entraba por la única ventana del cuarto se reflejaba en las tres paredes restantes volviendo el sitio demasiado brillante y dándole un toque de belleza a Jacob que yacía dormido en una incomoda silla con la cabeza sobre la cama a la altura de mi estomago. De por si ya era muy guapo, pero cuando dormía su rostro adquiría una expresión tal que me fascinaba, tenia una de mis manos atrapada entre las suyas, con la mano libre empecé a acariciarlo, pasando mi mano por su cabello y rostro.

Cuando me estaba ahogando no sabia ni lo que estaba pasando, pero subconscientemente todo en lo que podía pensar era en Jacob. Solo pensar en como me sentiría si algo le llegara a suceder a él me causaba un gran dolor, se que él se sentiría mucho peor y saber la preocupación y el sufrimiento que le cause solo por querer hacerme la graciosa me hacia sentir fatal. Lo que mas temía era que Jacob sufriera por cualquier cosa, y justo era yo quien se lo provocaba, me sentía culpable, pero lo recompensaría, de ahora en adelante solo me dedicaría a hacerlo feliz. Jacob se empezó a mover al igual que sus ojos bajo sus parpados, frunció el ceño, bostezó y abrió lo ojos.

-Nessie estas despierta! ¿te sientes bien?- se levantó de la silla. -¿te duele algo? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- me preguntó muy preocupado, apenas en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando y que un par de lagrimas se me habían escapado.

-No, estoy bien. Es, es solo que, lo siento tanto Jacob, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir tan mal, yo solo quería jugar un rato, perdóname por favor- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente y recargándome sobre su pecho.

-No llores más mi amor, todo esta bien. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue un accidente, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Aunque no te niego que casi muero del dolor que me causo pensar que tu, tu podías…- mientras decía eso su voz se fue debilitando y sentí una lagrima caer sobre mi hombro, rápidamente me erguí, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, hasta que respirar se volvió mas necesario.

-Te amo Jacob-

-Y yo a ti Nessie. Por cierto, esas flores que alguien en algún momento de la noche tuvo la molestia de poner en agua, te las compre ayer. Espero que te gusten, huelen rico- me dijo señalándome un jarrón de cristal que había sobre la mesita y que contenía unas preciosas flores.

-Muchas gracias, me encantaron. Y no mas bromas de esas, lo prometo. Y también prometo que nunca te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado haciéndote feliz- le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Y yo prometo que tampoco te dejare, siempre estaré contigo protegiéndote. Todo esto me ha enseñado que tengamos solo unos minutos de vida o toda la eternidad, nunca debemos de mal gastar el tiempo. Nessie?-

-Si Jacob?- las manos le estaban temblando, pero de forma diferente a cuando se iba a transformar, estos temblores mas bien parecían de nerviosismo, pero ¿Por qué Jacob tendría que estar nervioso? Inhalo profundamente y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-No se exactamente como se tiene que hacer esto Reneesme, nunca fui fan de las novelas y se que quizá este no es el lugar mas bonito que pude haber escogido pero como te dije, hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo que se nos otorgue y no quiero esperar mas para preguntártelo.- dijo separándose de mi y sacando una bolsita de terciopelo color dorado y una pequeña cajita de ébano del bolsillo de su chamarra.

-Este te lo hice yo- me dijo alzando la bolsita. –y este era de mi madre- alzo la cajita. –De todas maneras te voy a dar los dos y te puedes poner el que quieras- estaba segura de que me iba a regalar algo, pero no tenia ni idea del que. Dejo la bolsita en la cama y tomo la calita, de repente se puso de rodillas frente a mi y agarro mi mano izquierda. ¿Acaso él va a…?

-Ja-Jacob…- no me salieron más palabras.

-Reneesme, nuestras vidas siempre estuvieron unidas aun cuando ni lo sabíamos, y aunque quizá tengamos toda la eternidad por delante, quiero aprovechar el hoy. Deseo despertar siempre a tu lado, y darte un beso de buenas noches sin tener que dejar de abrazarte. La verdad es que te amo demasiado que no consigo las palabras para decírtelo, se que me he de ver extremadamente cursi y que seguro todo esto te parecen puras tonterías pero Nessie, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- esto era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, a este punto respiraba entrecortadamente y fue imposible contener las lagrimas. Saco de la cajita un precioso anillo de compromiso, era plateado y se veía como si fueran dos aros unidos, al frente lo liso pasaba a formar una red de flores con pequeñas piedritas entre ellas y justo en el centro tenia incrustado una grande y hermosa piedra.

-N-no no Jacob yo…- quería responder a su bella propuesta pero me interrumpió.

-No! no lo digas por favor. Yo crei que tu querías…- dijo realmente sorprendido, él creyó que no me quería casar.

-Oh no Jacob, no! lo que quiero decir es que no me parecen tonterías las cosas que dijiste, creo que fue muy hermoso y ¿como vas a pensar que no me quiero casar contigo? si sabes que lo deseo con toda el alma. Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo.- respondí saltando a sus brazos y llenándolo de besos.

-Gracias, gracias. Te prometo que seremos muy felices- me dijo dándome vueltas en el aire.

-Anda pónmelo!- le dije estirando el brazo.

-Se te ve hermoso amor. Era de mi madre, ella me lo quiso dejar a mí para que lo usara cuando encontrara a la mujer perfecta para mi. Y ya la encontré y no pienso dejarla nunca.- me beso en los labios y luego beso mi dedo sobre el anillo.

-Es precioso Jacob, y es un honor llevar el anillo de tu madre-

-Si es de oro blanco y esos son auténticos diamantes, creo que es lo único de valor que tenia la familia- dijo riéndose. –pero este otro te lo hice yo, se que te gustan mucho los regalos que te hago y también quise hacerte un anillo yo mismo- dijo tomando la bolsita dorada y sacando un hermoso anillo de raíces de árbol entrelazadas y barnizadas que en el centro se amarraban a una piedra como de topacio que combinaba con el anillo. Era realmente hermoso sobretodo porque era único y era Jacob quien lo había hecho.

-Jacob es bellísimo, muchas gracias.- volví a abrazarlo, ahora parecía que podría inundar todo el hospital con mis lagrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias, tarde un poco en hacerlo pero creo que valió la pena. Sabes? Realmente me gustaría que llevaras el anillo de mamá. Que te parece si este lo ponemos aquí.- dijo agarrando el anillo de madera y colocándolo junto al dije del lobo y la niña que había regalado, ambos colgando en una fina cadena de plata.

-Ahora si, estamos oficialmente comprometidos- dije volviendo a besarlo con mucha pasión.

* * *

**OwO Sorry, se que me han de querer colgar por tardar tantísimo, pero es que realmente me costó escribir este capi :S Ojala les haya gustado, después de tanto sufrimiento por fin hay felicidad. No saben como sufrí junto con mi Jake y se que a alguns les va a parecer muy tranquila la reacción de Edward, pro sq no creo q sea tan malo, d tods maneras dejen sus comentarios :D Por fin stan oficialmente comprometidos!! Ah BTW, tengo la imagen dl anillo d oro, pro soy antitecnologica, bn loser y no se aun como poner un link n l profile, tratare de hacerlo esta semana y si alguien me puede explicar como se lo agradeceré infifnitamnt, yo les aviso en el sig. Capi si ya lo subi. La dl anillo de madera no la tengo, solo me lo imagine pro si he visto pulseras asi, ojala ustedes tambn para q c lo imaginn mejor. Bno, bno, muchas gracias x la paciencia, x leer y dejar reviews!! Kisses!**


	8. Mecánico

*blush* Amadas lectoras de "Hombres" mil disculpas x tardar taaanto, n serio m hacía sentir mal no actualizar pro bueh, no tengo nda mas q decirles, solo q spero q este capi les guste y... Feliz Navidaaaad!!! (atrasada, lo sé, pro mas vale tard q nunk no?)

* * *

Capitulo 8.- Mecánico.

NPOV

-Ahora si, estamos oficialmente comprometidos- dije volviendo a besarlo con mucha pasión.

No me quería separar de Jacob, no quería dejar de besarlo. Mi corazón estaba tan rebosante de felicidad, que hasta el pecho me dolía. Jake me tenía prácticamente cargada, me sostenía de la cintura y mis pies estaban varios centímetros despegados del piso, yo tenía mi rostro recargado en el fuerte pecho de mi, ahora prometido, escuchando los rítmicos y acelerados latidos de su corazón que también se sentía completamente feliz.

Nos desconectamos del mundo por unos minutos, hasta que fue imposible dejar pasar desapercibido los fuertes chillidos provenientes del pasillo. Ambos lo notamos y nos volteamos a ver.

-Alice- dijimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano y con cara de idiotas por tanta felicidad. En efecto, tía Alice estaba dando de chillidos mientras saltaba a través del blanco pasillo, tía Rose se veía contenta entre los brazos de tío Emmett. La abuela estaba sollozando recargada en el hombro de Jasper al igual que mamá, que a pesar de ello, trataba de calmar a papá que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mi niña!- corrió mamá sollozando a abrazarme. Jacob solo reía al ver la reacción de mi familia.

-Nessie! Tenemos muy poco tiempo! Hay que empezar a preparar todo, apresúrense a decidir el lugar. ¡Tengo que organizar la boda perfecta en tan solo tres meses!- dijo tía Alice dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

-¿Tres meses? Prometieron esperar a que acabaras el instituto Renesmee.- replicó papá molesto.

-¿Por qué tan poco tiempo hija?- preguntó el abuelo Carlisle.

-Bueno, en realidad me acabo de enterar de que me casaré dentro de tres meses. Pero analizándolo, no creo que sea tan poco tiempo. El incidente de ayer, me ha abierto los ojos, no quiero esperar más para dar este paso cuando la vida se puede acabar en cualquier momento.-contesté con seguridad, abrazando a Jake nuevamente.

-Está bien hija, todos entendemos.-dijo mi madre lanzándole una fugaz mirada de advertencia a papá. -¿Pero que hay de la escuela?- preguntó.

-Bueno, me caso en las vacaciones de verano. Así hay tiempo para la luna de miel- le contesté alzándoles las cejas -Y volveremos a tiempo para el comienzo de clases- me apresuré a decir ante el gruñido de papá.

-Bueno, podremos seguir hablando de esto en casa- dijo el abuelo. –Ya estás dada de alta cariño-

-Que bien! Me siento como vagabunda con esta ropa llena de arena y sal- dije con alegría, aunque Jacob pareció ponerse mal ante el comentario. –Hey, está bien. No pasa nada, anda, vamos a casa amor.- le susurré para tranquilizarlo, sabia que inevitablemente se sentía un poco culpable y triste.

Cada quien se fue en sus respectivos autos, por mi parte me fui con Jacob en el Volkswagen. En todo el camino a casa nuestras manos iban unidas y ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas podía creer que dentro de tres meses sería la esposa de Jacob Black.

-Entonces en las vacaciones de verano ¿no?- comentó Jacob.

-Así es. Nos podremos ir de luna de miel.- respondí con una tímida sonrisa. Jake carraspeo un poco antes de voltear a verme con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-¿Ansiosa?-preguntó. Él sabía la respuesta, lo volteé a ver intentando poner cara de enfado, aunque en realidad estaba nerviosa. –Bien, bien. ¿Y a donde iremos a pasar nuestra luna de miel?-

-No lo sé. Europa es hermoso, pero me da miedo. Quizá debamos consultarlo con tía Alice primero.- contesté con la atemorizante imagen de los Vulturis en mi cabeza.

-Tienes razón amor- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus grandes manos.

De pronto, al pensar en todo lo que haríamos y todo lo necesitaríamos, después de casarnos, se me ocurrió algo que nunca me había pasado por la mente. ¿Dónde viviríamos? Amo a mis padres, pero el vivir en la misma casa con ellos, no es buena idea, sobretodo por papá. La casa de Billy es muy pequeña, apenas entran él y Jacob, se que Billy me quiere, pero sé también que él no se sentiría cómodo. La familia tiene mucho dinero y propiedades, pero sería un abuso pedirles una casa de regalo. En el taller siempre había trabajo y les estaba yendo bien, pero eso no era suficiente para comprar una casa. ¿Qué haríamos? Quizá papá tenía razón, quizá es muy pronto para casarnos.

-Nessie, ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué te preocupa linda?-peguntó Jacob frotando uno de mis brazos.

-Jacob, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que papá tenía razón.- contesté dudando en decirle o no, por su expresión pude notar que no entendía a que me refería exactamente. –Creo, creo que es muy pronto para casarnos- dije en un susurro. De inmediato Jacob se orilló en la carretera.

-¿Por qué dices eso Renesmee? Hace unos segundos estabas hablando sobre la luna de miel.- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo, estaba sorprendido, preocupado y un tanto asustado.

-Sabes que deseo con toda el alma casarme contigo, pero no tenemos nada.-

-Si a lo que te refieres es al dinero, yo tengo el taller y me esta yendo muy bien. Podríamos vivir cómodamente, te lo aseguro.- me contestó un tanto decepcionado.

-Jacob, me conoces. Sabes que el dinero no me importa, pero es que no tenemos donde vivir, solos. No quiero incomodar a Billy, y con mi familia sería prácticamente imposible. Más aún viviendo con mis padres, no nos dejarían, pues, disfrutar nuestro matrimonio.-

Jacob no apartaba su mirada de la mía y no había hecho ningún comentario, hasta el momento en el que estalló a carcajadas. Ahora si me había molestado, yo estaba realmente preocupada y él se burlaba. En seguida se dio cuenta.

-Oh discúlpame amor, créeme que te entiendo. Y no tienes absolutamente nada de que preocuparte. Yo ya lo había pensado, y tengo todo cubierto.- respondió con un guiño.

-¿Lo tienes todo cubierto? Explícame que quieres decir con eso Jacob Black- demandé.

-Amor, por favor, no me hagas arruinar la sorpresa. Solo ten un poco de paciencia y confía en mí, ¿si?- la preocupación se había disipado, pero en su lugar ahora había curiosidad e impaciencia precisamente.

-Solo espero que sea algo bueno y que no tardes en decirme que es.- dije ilusionada con la sorpresa.

-Lo prometo- dijo acercándose para darme un tierno beso en los labios. Volvió a tomar el volante y siguió conduciendo hacia la mansión. Ya casi llegábamos. –Así que, ¿disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio, huh?- respondí propinándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas y entre risas llegamos a casa.

La enorme puerta eléctrica de metal del garaje, estaba corrida, dejando expuestos todos los ostentosos autos de la familia Cullen, incluidos mi precioso Mustang, recordándome la promesa de Jacob acerca de repararlo.

-¿Amor, recuerdas lo que me prometiste?- le pregunté con la máxima dulzura en el rostro.

-Te he prometido demasiadas cosas, pero creí que todas las había cumplido ya. ¿Se me pasó alguna?- estacionó el auto y se giró hacia mi esperando la respuesta.

-Prometiste componer mi coche- respondí.

-Ah, eso. Esta misma tarde lo reparo.-me dio una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes y besó el dorso de mis manos, que estaban entre las suyas. Una serie de golpecitos en el cristal nos interrumpieron justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de recibir un delicioso beso de mi prometido.

-Ness, tenemos cosas que hablar. Dense prisa.- habló papá desde el exterior del auto, mirando hacia el bosque con el entrecejo poblado de arruguitas de disgusto. Respondí con un resoplido de frustración que seguro escuchó y entró a la casa.

-Vamos Nessie, que tenemos una boda que planear- dijo Jacob antes de darme un beso fugaz para luego salir del auto y rápidamente abrirme la puerta.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala, donde la familia completa se encontraba esperándonos.

-Y bien ¿ya decidieron en donde será la boda?- preguntó con impaciencia tía Alice, que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Jasper, quién a su vez la tenía tomada de los hombros intentando controlar los frenéticos saltos de su esposa.

-Mmm… ¿Qué les parece una linda y sencilla boda en…?-

-En el bosque sería maravilloso!- completó la psíquica.

-Que excelente idea! Una hermosa boda en medio de la naturaleza- añadió la abuela Esme.

-¿Qué te parece amor?-le pregunté a Jacob, aunque sabía que la idea le encantaría.

-Me encanta- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa y apretó un poco más sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Bueno, tenemos una boda que planear- dijo tía Rose, levantándose del sofá con intenciones de dirigirse al estudio de la abuela a organizar todo, intenciones que pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto tío Emmett le dio una nalgada. –Pero, pueden empezar sin mí. ¿Verdad osito?- le preguntó con picardía.

-Ya volvemos familia- gritó Emmett saliendo de casa con tía Rose sobre uno de sus hombros.

La abuela y tía Alice salieron de la sala entre risas hacia el estudio de la abuela. En seguida tío Jasper y el abuelo se excusaron pues querían ir a cazar.

-Pues nosotros nos vamos a la cabaña, con tanto estrés necesitamos relajarnos.- dijo mamá jalando a papá fuera de la mansión. Ya sabía yo de que manera se relajarían.

-Bueno señorita, creo que usted y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro joven, adelante- contesté siguiéndolo al garaje.

-Así que, manos a la obra- dijo poniéndose frente al cofre del Mustang, lo abrió, frotó su mentón y a continuación, se quitó la camiseta. Yo, me quedé sin aliento.

Él ni cuenta se dio de mi reacción. Trabó su camiseta entre su pantalón a la altura de la cadera. Tomó la gran caja de herramientas de Rosalie, sacó algunas de ellas y comenzó a trabajar en el coche. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada de autos, aún así, traté de concentrarme en lo que hacía, pero para mí solo eran piezas raras. Engranes, tubos, cajas, cables, metal, metal, metal; tapas y mangueras.

De algún lado empezó a regarse un líquido oscuro y viscoso, ¿aceite? Jacob se apresuró a mover algunas piezas, girar otras y colocar unas mas; pronto el aceite dejó de salir. Pero Jacob ya tenía las manos batidas, parte del abdomen también y esperando limpiarse unas cuantas gotas de sudor de la frente, terminó más sucio aún. Ahí me di cuenta. Jacob estaba sin camisa, con medio cuerpo manchado de grasa de auto e increíblemente sexy.

En un intento de mantenerme en pie, quise recargarme sobre el Porsche de Alice, pero terminé en el piso junto al neumático. Jacob se apresuró a ayudarme, aun sin camisa. Era fascinante como aún después de haberlo visto ya varias veces así, me seguía arrebatando el aire. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó.

-Nessie, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te caíste? ¿Acaso perdiste la coordinación como solía hacer tu madre?- hasta estando preocupado, Jacob no podía evitar hacer alguna broma.

-Tú me haces perder la coordinación- el se sonrojó inocente, pero me abrazó mas fuerte y sentí tu tibio aliento junto a mi oído.

-Es justo. Después de todo, tú no solo haces que pierda la coordinación. También haces que pierda el sentido del tiempo cuando estoy contigo, haces que pierda la conciencia cuando me besas, haces que olvide donde estoy y como me llamo, haces que pierda la razón.- sus palabras acariciaron mi piel y atravesaron mi alma. El corazón me latía desenfrenado, el aire apenas me llegaba a los pulmones. Jacob me provocaba lo mismo, Jacob me volvía loca.

Sus manos estaban firmes en mi cintura, su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, descendiendo hasta la clavícula. No pude controlar mis manos; despacio, ansiosa pero temerosa, las puse sobre su pecho, dejé que vagaran en él. Sus brazos, su abdomen, todo él era perfecto. Pronto pude sentir que eran ahora sus labios los que dejaban húmedos caminos en mi piel con cada beso que me daba, esta vez subiendo, hasta encontrarse con los míos.

Sus labios eran dulces, suaves, delicados pero salvajes. Los besos tan tiernos pero tan apasionados a la vez, me hacían desconectarme de todo alrededor, no había nada más en mi cabeza que no fuera Jacob. No podía más, necesitaba todo de Jacob, no me importaba que fuera ahí, tumbados en el piso entre el Porsche y el Mustang. Mis besos y mis caricias debieron transmitirle mis intenciones, intenté girar para quedar sobre él, pero Jacob se apartó jadeando.

-Haces que pierda la razón, pero gracias al cielo, todavía soy algo responsable.- besó mi frente y se arrodillo a mi lado. Gemí de frustración.

-¿En verdad creíste que pasaría algo? ¿Aquí?- me jaló y me acomodó en su pecho. –Me conoces, sabes que siempre quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que sea perfecto, en el momento preciso y en un lugar especial, ¿está mal eso?- preguntó acariciando mi cabeza y dándome suaves besitos en el rostro.

-No, pero tenía la esperanza- suspiré. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los hermosos orbes de mi chico, tan oscuros y brillantes, lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que parte de ese brillo era de deseo. Aún así, nada podía hacer, salvo esperar. Sonreí y besé su mejilla. –Gracias-

-Son solo tres meses Nessie, tres meses y serán mi mujer en todos los sentidos- ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer, aunque de alegría.

-Tres insoportablemente largos meses- susurré entre los brazos de mi prometido, agitándome con su risa.

-Anda hermosa, mejor llévame a dar una vuelta en tu renovado auto-

* * *

So, q les pareció? Tenía q ser Mustang xq es mi auto favorito :P X ahí m dijeron q se m ocurrían css bn lindas, mas bien s mi subsciente q me traiciona y hace q scriba mis lokas fantasias cn Jacob/Taylor xDDD Vale, besos, ls amoooo! Reviews?! *Alice´s eyes* ;)


	9. Organizando la boda

Capitulo 9.- Organizando la boda

El coche funcionaba de maravilla, Jacob realmente era un excelente mecánico. Tan pronto había puesto el pie en el acelerador, ni las señales de tránsito, ni que mi segundo apellido era Swan, me detuvieron. Atravesamos Forks en unos cuantos minutos y en menos de media hora ya estábamos en Port Angeles. Habíamos llegado como a eso de las seis treinta, justo a tiempo para ver la puesta de sol, sentados juntos en el muelle.

La temperatura empezaba a descender, al igual que la masa de fuego se hundía en el mar, lo sabía por la gente que comenzaba a abrigarse. Sin embargo, yo no podía sentir eso, y no por ser mitad vampiro, sino por la calidez a mi alrededor, por los fuertes brazos de mi novio que me abrazaba.

No dijimos nada, solo disfrutamos el momento. Había una pareja con un par de niños allá abajo en la playa, ellos estaban sentados recargados el uno en el otro viendo como los niños corrían a la orilla y mojaban sus pies; cosa que me hizo preguntarme si algún día yo podría vivir algo así. El suspiro fue inevitable. Un par de metros a nuestro lado había un hombre tomando fotos y mas atrás en la entrada del muelle, estaba un vendedor de helados, que a pesar del frio tenía varios clientes. Pero sobre todos esos ruidos, sobre las risas de los niños, el insistente "click" de la cámara y la infantil música de los helados, podía oír claramente el susurro de las olas, el canto del viento y el encuentro del astro con el mar.

Después de un rato mas en silencio, decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa, tomados de la mano caminamos por el paseo turístico de la bahía hasta llegar al auto.

Amaba la velocidad, el sentir que yo tenía literalmente el control de esta a mis pies, me fascinaba. Claro que no era lo mismo ir montada en un caballo* que en un lobo, pero también me hacía sentir bien, además al lobo lo llevaba a mi lado con su "pata" sobre mi pierna. Reí ante la idea, Jacob me miro interrogante, pero no hablo ni respondí. Cuando me había dado cuenta, ya estaba aparcando frente a la casa de mis abuelos.

Al igual que esta mañana mi familia nos esperaba en la sala, bueno, la mitad de esta.

-¡Hey! ¡Que es esto? ¿Reunión de machos o algo así?- Pregunté a los hombres Cullen acomodados en el sofá.

-Algo así. Las chicas dijeron que tenían que hablar sobre la organización de la boda, así que se fueron a la cabaña para "no ser interrumpidas por la testosterona de Emmett"- Contestó tío Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Dijeron que en cuanto llegaras te reunieras con ellas. Jacob puede esperarte aquí, nosotros también tenemos cosas de que hablar- Mi padre se veía ya más tranquilo y su rostro estaba sereno, pero no por eso dejaron de preocuparme sus últimas palabras.

-Vamos amor, te acompaño al río- Me dijo Jake besando mi mejilla.

-Ok, vuelvo en un rato, pórtense bien- Me despedí de mi familia y nos dirigimos al río. Al llegar ahí Jacob, prometiendo que me esperaría, me dio un delicado beso en los labios. De un salto atravesé el Sol Duc y de unas zancadas más estuve en la cabaña.

-¿Ven? Les dije que no tardaría en llegar, me parece increíble que duden de mí- Escuché que decía tía Alice cuando yo apenas había cogido el pomo el pomo de la puerta.

-Cuando una está ansiosa el tiempo se vuelve relativamente más lento, ¿sabes? Incluso para los vampiros- Respondió tía Rose.

-Vamos cariño hay muchas cosas que tenemos que mostrarte- Me dijo la abuela jalándome a la sala donde esperaba mi paciente madre, quien me saludó con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

-Hola chicas, me fue muy bien gracias- Repliqué con obvio sarcasmo; fui ignorada.

-Estuve buscando algunas cosas en internet, ya sabes flores, arreglos y esas cosas. Vi cosas únicas y fabulosas, claro que con mi mano, todo quedará doblemente fabuloso. Pero necesito que veas algunos diseños, me dices que opinas y los colores que te gustaría usar, ¿está bien?- Mientras hablaba Alice, me había sentado en el sofá y me pasó algunas carpetas llenas de dibujos que ella misma había hecho.

Las primeras hojas eran de arreglos florales tanto para las mesas, como para colocar sobre postes e incluso había unas hojas ocupadas totalmente con la representación de los posibles altares. Flores grandes o pequeñas, hojas, listones; todo combinado o sin algunos de estos, pero todo era simplemente precioso. Las hojas debajo de estas, eran fotos impresas de algunas flores que ellas habian estado buscando en internet, habia desde rosas y claveles, hasta lirios y orquideas, todas hermosas y de mil colores diferentes.

Habia tambien dibujos sobre la distribucion de las mesas y los invitados, uno en el jardin de la mansion y otro en algun prestigiado, elegante y espacioso salon en Port Angeles, o al menos eso decia la pequeña tarjeta engrapada al dibujo. En ese punto no habia discusión, yo ya tenia claro el lugar.

Despues de ver la organización y los precisos y geniales dibujos de mi tia, no crei que podria sorprenderme con las ultimas seis hojas, pero así fue. Eran tres opciones para la ropa que Jake y yo usariamos, el traje y el vestido de novia. MI vestido de novia.

Un traje tras un vestido. El primero esra un bellisimo vestido de tipo corsette con una amplia falda y una larga cola, se podria decir que era sencillo, si no fuera por la fina perdreria incrustada en algunos puntos del vestido y el velo. Conociendo a Alice Cullen seguro serian diamantes. Tras este, estaba el traje de Jake, sexy y elegante a la vez. A decir verdad, todo lo que el se pusiera se le veria sexy. Tambien era sencillo, negro con plata, perfectamente combinado con el vestido.

En el segundo conjunto el traje tambien era negro, pero el chaleco y el pañuelo eran rojos. Pensar en Jacob con esa combinacion hacia que mi temperatura corporal aumentara. Esta vez el hermoso vestido si tenia tirantes. Los cuales se cruzaban en la espalda alta. Al frente el escote era muy discreto, sin embargo, atrás solo eran los dos finos tirantes entrelazadosy la falda del vestido que apenas si llegaba a la cadera. El diseño del vestido a la altura del pecho era asombroso, daba la impresion de que haria resaltar mis curvas y exactamente en el mismo tono escarlata del traje, habia unas finas lineas de bordados en la falda.

Y por último el coordinado numero tres, era nada más que perfecto. Blanco, negro y plata para el traje y unicamente blanco para el vestido. Era de encaje y alguna otra tela para complementar a este, en realidad era muy sencillo –lo justo para un vestido con encaje- pero eso si, totalmente maravilloso. La espalda era poco escotada, el vestido llegaba a la mitad de y tenia un broche en el cuello y al frente, una fina tela tranparente cubria desde el cuello hasta sobre de los pechos y dejaba los hombros al descubierto. No fue el simple hecho de que el vestido era maravilloso lo que me hizo decidirme por este, sino que mi tia me habia dibujado a mi en el. Era yo la que estaba con ese vestido puesto en el dibujo, y al verme en el no habia duda de que era el indicado.

-Oh Nessie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es que no te gusto nada?- Pregunto Rosalie pasando sus frios pulgares sobre mis mejillas, apenas en ese momento note que en efecto, estaba llorando.

-¿Estos son mis vestidos?-Pregunte.

-Pues algo así, pero entiendo si no te gustan. Ademas solo son unos bosquejos- Respondio Alice.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlos tu misma y podemos buscar mas flores y apoyarnos con otros diseños para los arreglos- Sugirio la abuela.

-Ven aca mi amor. Todo saldra bien, ya veras- Dijo mi madre que se hallaba sentada a mi lado abrazandome.

-No, no, no. Nada de eso, al contrario. Todo me encanta, las flores son hermosas, los arreglos asombrosos y el vestido es perfecto. No hay nada más que decir, solo muchas gracias por todo- La abuela corrio para abrazarme tambien, y mis tias daban vueltas alrededor del sofa dando saltitos tomadas de las manos.

-solo que involucrar mas a Jake en esto, quiero que de sus opiniones y que me ayude a alegir todo. Aunque el vestido numero tres, es sin duda el que quiero-

-Yay! Tambien es mi favorito-Exclamo con entusismo tia Alice.

-Anda nena, ve a decirle a Jake que se apresure en el taller porque mañana lo queremos aquí lo más temprano que pueda- Dijo la abuela.

-Rosalie, qué te parece si…- Las chicas volvieron a enfrascarse en la organización de la boda. Solo me despedi de mi mama, que era la unica que aun m ponia atencion.

-Ve con cuidado bebe, y si es necesario pateale el trasero a quien este haciendo desorden en casa-

-Claro mama, sera un placer. Nos vemos mas tarde. Te amo-

-Y yo a ti hija, con todo mi ser-

Rapidamente llegue a la mansion, entusismada por contarle todo a Jacob y por ver si habria necesidad de aplicar mas fuerza en mi pierna. Fue Jacob quien abrio la puerta y me recibio con un casto beso, papa estaba recargado en la pared mas proxima y por la expresion de ambos, supuse que habrian estado conversando. Por poco se me escapan tio Jasper y tio Emmett, que estaban sentados tras la escalera intentando pegar un jarron roto. Por suerte no era de gran importancia, pero si, tuve que patear traseros.

Despues de un rato de carcajadas, Jacob y yo salimos al porche a sentarnos para poder platicar a gusto.

-Me muero porque veas todo lo que han hecho, me sorprende la velocidad con que se organizan. Y toso es tan hermoso- Jacob me prestaba atencion mientras le contaba todos los detalles, pero sus manos y sus rodillas no paraban de moverse, señal de que estaba nervioso y ansioso.

-Todo me parece maravilloso, aunque yo no soy muy bueno en esas cosas. Me basta con que el traje no sea color rosa- Respondio cuando le pregunte que opinaba. Aunque participaba en la conversacion no lo notaba del todo presente.

-Jacob, ¿pasa algo? Te noto como nervioso e impaciente. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo siento amor, es que he traido una cosa en la cabeza todo el dia- Contesto.

-¿Y? ¿Piensas decirme de que se trata?-

-¿Recuerdas la sorpresa de la que te hable?-

-Claro que si, prometiste que pronto me dirias de que se trataba- Le recorde.

-Así es, ¿estas lista para saberlo ahorita mismo?- Pregunto Jacob con una chispa de emocion en su mirada.

* * *

Caballo* Seria un sacrilegio que no supieran de que va eso. Pero vale, si alguien no la capto, lo de caballo es por que el auto de Nessie es un Mustang, y el logo (o como se le llame) de esta marca (que es de la Ford) es precisamente un caballo corriendo. Si quieren busquenlo en Google ;)

Bueno pasando a otro tema, en serio lo siento! Se que he tardado mucho, pero que crees?! Me quede sin lap! Bueno, la lap sta bien, pero el cargador se descompuso y ps mi tia me presta la suya a ratitos u.u

Pro bueh, espero que aunque esta muy corto les haya gustado, en el prox. ya sabrán de que se trata la sorpresa ;) So... Dejen Reviewwws!!! x) Besos!


	10. Sorpresas

**Yeeeei, ya tengo de nuevo mi laaaap! :D Si, ya se q nos les interesa, pro debería xq así ya no tardo tanto x) Vale, ahi sta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Si, se q siempre se me olvida pero ps ya saben que exceptuando la trama y algunos personajes sin importancia, lo demás es mio :D**

* * *

Capitulo 10.- Sorpresas.

Con desesperación veía pasar más y más arboles junto a la carretera, la verde pared parecía interminable.

-Así que la sorpresa está en La Push- comenté.

-Bueno, en realidad sólo la primer parte de la sorpresa- contestó Jake que permanecía atento a la carretera.

-¿La primera parte? ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Dónde está la segunda?- cuestioné.

-Paciencia mujer, paciencia- no me quedó más que bufar pues sabía que no me diría nada.

Cuando por fin íbamos entrando al pueblo, noté que nos dirigíamos al taller de Jacob, que era de los primeros establecimientos que se veían. Jake aparcó el coche frente a la gran reja gris y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta.

-¿La primer sorpresa es el taller?- pregunté confundida.

-En realidad es lo que hay dentro. Mira ven, te mostraré lo último en lo que he estado trabajando- me dijo llevándome de la mano hacia la pequeña oficina que estaba al costado del gran garaje. Pasamos y me indicó que tomara asiento junto al escritorio, mientras el prendía el computador y revoloteaba algunos papeles, yo estaba muy curiosa observando por la ventaba que conectaba con el garaje, la misteriosa lona negra que escondía debajo algún auto lujoso. Sabía que era un coche costoso por que Jake sólo usaba con esos la lona negra.

-Ness, ve esto- Jake puso frente a mí unos dibujos de un auto clásico, tenían notas indicando medidas, marcas, colores y otras cosas de autos que yo no entendía.

-Es este mismo. Así es como estaba al llegar, y así es como quedó- dijo mostrándome un par de fotos de un Falcon rojo clásico. En la primera el coche tenía el capó doblado por la mitad, las ventanas traseras estaban cubiertas con bolsas de plástico, las llantas no tenían rines, la pintura estaba deslavada y en algunas partes el oxido cubría la superficie, mas bien parecía una extraña masa de metal. En la siguiente foto estaba el mismo auto con todos los defectos arreglados. Si no prestaba atención al taller en fondo de la foto, creería que era uno de exhibición.

-Espera, ¿estás queriendo decir que tú hiciste esto? Oh Dios! ¿Es este el coche del garaje?- Jacob sonrió y asintió.

No esperé a que me invitara a verlo, corrí y entré al garaje por la puerta de la oficina, encendí las luces y con mucho cuidado quité la lona negra, revelando el hermoso y brillante Falcon rojo.

-Amor quedó maravilloso, hiciste un gran trabajo, felicidades- lo elogié mientras le daba una vuelta al auto maravillándome por lo bien que había quedado.

-Gracias pero no lo hice solo, los chicos también trabajaron mucho- contestó con modestia.

-Ya me encargaré de felicitarlos cuando los vea ¿De quién es?-

-¿Recuerdas el hombre del Ferrari que venía de Port Angeles?-

-¿El que chocó y derribó un pino en Forks el año pasado?-Pregunté haciendo memoria.

-Sí, bueno pues ha venido un par de veces con un Mercedes mejor que el del doc, incluso ha seguido trayendo el Ferrari a mantenimiento. Dice que le gustó mucho como trabajamos, así que nos recomendó con algunos amigos suyos. Hace unos meses vino un tipo de esos todos elegantes también en un Mercedes, nos vino a buscar para llevarnos a su casa de Seattle y componer uno de sus autos. Cuando llegamos a la mansión nos pasó al garaje que tenía lleno de los coches más lujosos que te puedas imaginar Ness- Jacob estaba tan emocionado contándome la historia, que podía sentir su emoción como propia.

-¿Es este su auto?-inquirí.

-No, no. Bueno si, el que nos llevó a ver era un Maserati con algunos raspones y abolladuras, fue un trabajo muy sencillo, pero el tipo nos pagó una fortuna. Yo no quería aceptar tanto dinero, menos después de que a Seth se le ocurrió que podía ser un mafioso, pero entonces el tipo este nos dio una tarjeta donde decía que era dueño de una empresa constructora y luego Embry recordó que había leído algo de él en el periódico, así que aceptamos el dinero-

-Jacob, sabes que eso no está muy bien que digamos ¿verdad?- lo reprendí.

-Nena, pero el tio está hecho de billetes, hasta tiene dos Royce, ¿puedes creerlo? Además necesitábamos el dinero-

-Wow, ¡dos Rolls Royce!-

-¡Lo sé! Te digo que compusimos el coche y cuando acabamos dijo que nos traería unos autos que acababa de adquirir, pero que como en realidad eran modelos muy viejos necesitaban algunos arreglos-

-Y fue cuando les trajo este- comenté.

-En realidad este es el tercero. Tal parece que a este hombre le gusta coleccionar clásicos-

-Pues esto sí que es una sorpresa, con razón les ha ido tan bien-

-Si, de hecho también quería contarte sobre una idea que se nos ocurrió mientras reparábamos esos autos-

-Dime- respondí ansiosa por saber de que se trataba.

-Bueno, es que pensamos que podríamos comprar autos viejos o clásicos en mal estado, repararlos nosotros mismos y luego venderlos a personas como este hombre. Si sabemos a quién vendérselos, nos pagarán una fortuna-

-Jacob me parece una excelente idea, ¿pero de donde van a sacar esos autos?- Al escuchar mi pregunta Jacob bajó la mirada y sus hombros se tensaron.

-Hace varios años cuando anduve cerca de la frontera con Canadá…- Yo sabía muy bien a que años se refería, cuando huyó al enterarse del compromiso de mis padres. -…conocí a unos tipos que habían tenido un gran taller, el cual terminó volviéndose un depósito de autos, la mayoría eran chatarra pero algunos aún tenían compostura. Sé que costará trabajo dejarlos como nuevos, pero lo haremos y el esfuerzo valdrá la pena, ya verás-

-No sabes que feliz me pone verte tan ilusionado Jacob. Tendrán que esforzarse y trabajar mucho, pero sé que lo lograrán y yo siempre estaré ahí apoyándote- dije abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un beso en el cuello, justo bajo la oreja izquierda.

-Gracias mi amor, yo sé que así será. Ahora sí, ¿quieres ver la segunda parte de la sorpresa?- preguntó guiñando un ojo.

-¡Me muero por verla!-Respondí jalándolo hacia la salida.

De nuevo íbamos sobre la carretera a Forks, y me preguntaba si era ahí donde estaba la sorpresa, quizá me llevaría hasta Port Angeles, de ser así me resultaba más difícil adivinar de que se trataba. De hecho no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría ser. Después de diez minutos, justo a mitad de camino, Jake tomó una desviación. El angosto camino casi pasaba inadvertido, nunca antes lo había notado, o quizá es que nunca me había importado saber su destino. Pero ahora me moría de curiosidad por saber a dónde conducía, sabía que hacia esta dirección sólo había bosque, pero quizá había algo en medio de este.

-¿Qué ruta es esta? Nunca habíamos venido por aquí.-

-Es un sendero privado, nunca lo habíamos tomado pero si hemos estado en este lugar. Quizá no te acuerdes, fue hace años cuando apenas eras una niñita de meses-

-¿Y falta mucho?- pregunté girándome en mi asiento para enterrar mis dedos en el sedoso cabello de mi prometido. Jacob me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y fue cuando noté que el auto se había detenido.

-Llegamos- Anunció. Voltee rápidamente a nosotros una hermosa casa de madera en medio de un bellísimo claro. Entonces un recuerdo me llegó de golpe.

_¡Nessie! ¡Nessie! ¿Donde estás cariño? ¡Contéstame por favor! Reneesme ¿acaso quieres que tus padres me maten si se enteran de que te perdí? Contéstame Reneesme, ¿donde estás?- _Eran los gritos de Jake que me buscaba preocupado. Recuerdo que ese día mamá me había traído a La Push y Jake y yo habíamos salido a buscar ciervos al bosque.

_¡Agh! ¡Ahí estás monstruito! ¿Qué haces ahí sentadita? ¿Por qué no me contestas?- _me había preguntado Jake en cuanto me había tomado entre sus fuertes brazos, en ese momento yo tendría una apariencia de una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años.

_Lo siento lobito, estaba muy entretenida viendo esa casita ¿ya viste que bonita es?- _dije señalando la casa blanca de madera que había bastantes metros hacia adelante.

_Es cierto, es muy bonita ¿parece una casa de muñecas verdad?- _me preguntó Jake con una gran sonrisa de adoración.

_La quiero. Quiero vivir ahí contigo, sólo nosotros dos, ¿si mi Jake?- _en ese momento había puesto mis pequeñas manitas sobre las mejillas de Jacob mostrándole una imagen de nosotros dos sentados en el porche de la casa, incluso había puesto los ojitos de súplica que tía Alice me enseño.

_Ya veremos, ahora ¿que te parece una carrera hasta casa del tío Billy?- _preguntó intentando distraerme.

_Pero si gano, me regalarás esta casa ¡eh!- le grité con mi infantil vocecita empezando a correr a toda prisa._

Al ir recordando había salido del auto y lentamente me fui acercando a la casa. Llegué hasta el porche y subí los dos escalones, que al cargar mi peso crujieron fuertemente. Mis manos recorrían las viejas barandas que ahora estaban podridas, incluso le faltaban tablas en un extremo; también había notado que las paredes se estaban llenando de limo y que le faltaban tejas al techo. La casa era realmente vieja pero seguía siendo hermosa.

-Ten cuidado ahí, el otro día se me atoró un pie y caí- señalo Jacob el inseguro piso mientras me acercaba a él que estaba parado al final de los escalones.

-Sigue estando hermosa-

-Recordaste- afirmó abrazándome. Al igual que años atrás puse mis manos en, sus mejillas, que ahora ya cubría por completo. Le mostré mis recuerdos, desde como había encontrado la casita, hasta cuando empezamos a correr a casa de Billy –a quien a pesar de ser mi suegro, yo seguía llamando tío.

-Ese día, milagrosamente me ganaste la carrera- dije fingiendo un gesto de enfado, Jacob rió.

-Pensé que sería imposible darte la casa, tanto como lo era que no hicieras un berrinche si ganabas y no te la daba- explicó.

-Así que cuando dejé de hablarte por haberme ganado, creíste que una casa de muñecas lo arreglaría-

-Honestamente, al principio tenía miedo de que te enfadaras más y la rompieras, pero te conozco tan bien, que sabía que en realidad te morías de ansias por hablarme. Cualquier regalo hubiera funcionado- dijo acariciando mi rostro con dulzura.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero aún así esa linda casita de muñecas me encantó y me sorprendió tanto que hasta me dieron ganas de jugar con esas patéticas muñecas que compraba tía Rose- comenté entre risas.

Con mis manos me aferraba a él, al mismo tiempo le mostraba más recuerdos y como la última vez que estuvimos aquí, le mostraba imágenes de lo que deseaba. Él y yo sentados juntos en unas mecedoras en ese mismo porche, ahora yo ya había crecido y pronto estaríamos casados. Aun me encantaba la idea de que Jake y yo viviéramos allí.

-Me alegro que aún siga siendo así amor, si no, no hubiera valido la pena comprarla- al oí esa última palabra me separé levemente de él intentando ver en sus ojos si estaba haciendo una broma. No era así.

-¿Compraste una casa? ¡¿Esta casa?!- pregunté riendo como tonta a causa de la sorpresa. Jacob metió una mano a su bolsillo, sacó un juego de llaves y me las puso en la mano.

-La mas grande es la de la puerta principal- yo tenía la mandíbula desencajada y con inseguridad tomé las llaves.

-No me la creo, debo estar soñando- Jake se carcajeó ante mi comentario.

-Anda ve a verla, es tuya- al ver que seguía sin moverme, me tomó por la cintura y me echó sobre su hombro.

-Espera, ten cuidado con las maderas rotas- grité mientras subíamos a la puerta principal.

-Dame las llaves- pidió alzando una mano. Metió la llave grande en el orificio del pomo y lo giró.

-Hey ¿Qué no se supone que tienes que entrar cargándome entre tus brazos y no como cavernícola?-

-Eso es para los recién casados mi vida, nosotros aún estamos comprometidos- recordó.

Al entrar a la casa la sorpresa fue mayor, a pesar de que no estaba totalmente amueblada se veía muy acogedora y desde dentro parecía enorme. Jacob me depositó en el piso con delicadeza y tomados de la mano empezamos el recorrido.

-Como puedes ver esta es la sala- indicó pasando a través de un gran arco que se encontraba a la izquierda del pasillo. En la pared frontal de la entrada de la sala, estaba una pequeña chimenea con el contorno de piedras labradas y del lado izquierdo había un gran ventanal que daba al frente de la casa. En el piso había un par de cajas que pude ver que eran de aparatos eléctricos.

-Este es el comedor- dijo al pasar bajo el segundo arco del pasillo, que estaba frente a la sala. Esta pieza tenía dos ventanales, uno al frente y otro al costado.

-Por aquí esta la cocina- era una puerta que estaba en la pared del fondo del comedor. En la cocina sólo había una ventana que daba al sur, al igual que en la sala había un par de cajas en el piso, y un gran refrigerador envuelto en hule se encontraba pegado a la pared.

-Es verde, como la que te había mencionado aquella vez- le dije recordando la ocasión que habíamos visto en una revista una bonita cocina exactamente en el mismo color que esta.

-El color caoba de la cocina integral la hará verse mejor- respondió.

-Ven acá. No vas a creer esto, pero también tiene un pequeño estudio- dijo tan emocionado como yo mientras nos dirigíamos corriendo a una puerta que había junto a las escaleras.

-¿En serio tanto espacio tiene?- al ver el exterior de la casa, me recordaba a la pequeña casita del abuela Charlie, pero recorriendo cada rincón de esta, me daba cuenta de que era mucho mas grande que la de él.

-Llévame arriba por favor- le pedí jalándolo.

Las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta estaban en perfectas condiciones, podía ver que el barniz era reciente.

-¿Tu la arreglaste?-pregunté señalándole a que me refería.

-Los chicos y yo estuvimos haciendo varios arreglos, como a esta escalera, las tuberías y algunas ventanas- contestó.

Al final de las escaleras quedaba un corto pasillo. Justo al comenzar la escalera, del lado derecho había una puerta que Jacob abrió invitándome a pasar.

-Este es el baño- aquí el piso y parte de las paredes estaban cubiertas por unas bonitas baldosas azules y delante del lavamanos había ventana con una hermosa vista del bosque.

-También hicimos arreglos aquí y compré esa tina que espero que te guste. Si no es así podemos devolverla- la tina era muy grande y a pesar de que también estaba cubierta con hules, sabía que me encantaría.

-Es perfecta cielo, anda muéstrame que hay en la siguiente puerta-

-Esta es una habitación- indicó en la primera puerta del pasillo. Esta pieza también tenía dos ventanales, uno daba al sur y otro al este de la casa, era muy espaciosa. Salimos de esta y entramos a la siguiente puerta en la misma pared. Era otra habitación, del mismo tamaño que la anterior y también con dos ventanas.

-Quizá quieras usar esta habitación como armario, aquí puedes meter toda la ropa y zapatos que te compran tus tías- sugirió Jacob y aunque tenía sentido la propuesta, me causó mucha risa.

-Y por último, esta es nuestra habitación- con una enorme sonrisa, Jake abrió la última puerta, ubicada en una pared perpendicular a la anterior. Al abrir la puerta quedaba frente a mí un corto pasillo como de dos metros, había una ventana mas chica a comparación con las del resto de la casa, era la pequeña ventana que quedaba en el centro de la pared frontal de la casa. En la pieza más grande había otra ventana, esta también daba al frente y era más grande. Dentro de esta habitación que era mucho más amplia que las otras, había un pequeño cuatro, que supuse era un baño.

-¿Tiene baño propio?- le pregunté sorprendida por lo grande que en realidad era la casa.

-Si, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de todo no era tan pequeña como creía-

-¡Y compraste una cama!- chillé al ver el gran colchón blanco.

-Sólo he comprado el colchón, también algunos estantes y electrodoméstico que entre Leah y mis hermanas me ayudaron a elegir. Los demás muebles quiero que los compremos juntos para que escojas los que te gusten- me resultaba fascinante ver a Jacob tan entusiasmado y no podía creer lo preparados que estábamos ya para vivir juntos.

-Debiste haber gastado una fortuna en todo Jacob, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo tengo algo ahorrado, pude haberte ayudado-

-No fue tanto así como una fortuna, por el estado de deterioro en el que estaba la casa el precio no era muy elevado. La verdad es que me sorprendió ver cuanto había en mi cuenta de ahorro, después de todo no estaba tan pobretón- contestó riendo.

-¿Y cómo supiste que estaba de en venta?-

-Yo ya tenía la idea de comprar una casa, así que le pedí ayuda a Sam. Él me contó que una noche que salió a vigilar la zona, pasó por aquí y vio que la estaban desocupando, luego recordé que en la carretera había un letrero que decía de una casa en venta y se me ocurrió que podía ser esta. Así que llamé y cuando el de bienes raíces me lo confirmó, no dudé y la compré de inmediato- explicó.

-Oh Jacob gracias, gracias y mil gracias más- dije con las lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo. Es mi trabajo y un placer hacer feliz toda tu existencia- respondió atrayéndome junto a su pecho en una cálido abrazo mientras llenaba mi rostro de dulces besos repitiendo en cada uno lo mucho que me amaba.

-Hum, quizá es un buen momento para estrenar el colchón, ¿Qué dices galán?- ronronee en su oído, esperando así que esta vez mi santo novio cediera.

* * *

Ok, ya vieron como le está haciendo Jake para mantener a su futura esposa xD Eso de los coches es en serio, aunq pareciera que la compostura sale muy cara, si s clásico puedes ganarles bastante si sabes a quien venderselo. Preguntenle a mi mom que dejó pasar la increíble oportunidad d comprar una pick up de los 40 que estaba em ¡25 mil! D: Anyway... Bueno, cmo se siente que el final esta llegando no? :S Inicialmente tenía la idea d dejarlo hasta la boda, ustedes q dicen? quieren la luna de miel? *cejas* Dejen reviews!!! Besos! ;)


	11. Caminando al altar

**Capitulo 11.- Caminando al altar.**

* * *

No podía creer que tres meses se hubieran pasado tan rápido. Si bien era cierto que quería ser ya Reneesme _Black_, también lo era, que estaba totalmente muerta de nervios. Tenía ese sentimiento paranoico de que algo malo iba a pasar. Esta segura de que Jacob sería incapaz de dejarme plantada en el altar o de decir "no acepto". Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. ¿Pero y si era yo, la que en el último minuto decidía que no quería casarse? También me sonaba imposible, pero aún así, rogaba por que no sucediera. Aunque por otro lado, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien entrara gritando un "yo me opongo", cuando el cura dijera la temible frase. Aunque, no había nadie que se opusiera, ¿o si?

El vestido había sido el primero en quedar listo. Tía Alice hizo un par de modificaciones aquí y allá al diseño, eligió las telas, pidió rollos y rollos de las que quería y lo mandó a confeccionar con un exclusivo diseñador del cual, no quise enterarme de su nombre. El traje de Jacob fue mandado a hacer varios días después, y sólo tomó menos de una semana para que estuviera listo. Mis tías se habían hecho cargo también, de los vestidos de las damas de honor. Era raro decir que las damas de honor serían mis tías, pero no se veía así en absoluto considerando que parecían tanto o más jóvenes que yo. No habría muchos invitados; Eleazar y su familia, el clan del Amazonas, los Quileutes, mi familia y Melissa. Todas las invitaciones habían sido enviadas con un mes de anticipación, y los vampiros debían estar por llegar. La boda era dentro de unas cuantas horas.

"Nessie, linda. ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? El peinado tiene que quedar perfecto" en ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que mis piernas y mi manos no paraban de moverse.

"Los siento, tía Rose" respondí ofreciéndole un sonrisa de disculpa.

Mis tías me tenían atrapada en el baño, Rosalie me arreglaba el cabello y Alice me maquillaba. También estaban ahí la abuela y mamá. Esme no paraba de tomar fotografías -lo hacía cada dos segundos- el ritmo del _click_ era más constante que el de mi propia respiración. Mamá sólo estaba ahí, sin apartar sus cálidos ojos de mí. Sólo sosteniendo amablemente mi mano, incluso parecía como si fuera ella la que podía leer el pensamiento, como si supiera exactamente de que iban los pensamientos que me agobiaban.

La puerta principal sonó. Todos los chicos estaban en casa de Charlie arreglándose, estaba segura de que no era ninguno de ellos. Pero por la repentina emoción de mis tías y la ligera mueca de disgusto de mi madre, sabía exactamente quien era.

"Adelante, Tanya querida" habló la abuela. La puerta frente a mí se abrió lentamente, la chica asomó su cabeza con timidez y entró tapándose la boca con la mirada fija en mí.

"¡Oh Dios santo! Reneesme, estás tan hermosa, y… crecida" No pudo disimular su gran sorpresa y yo, apenada, murmuré un silencioso _gracias_. A continuación siguieron una ronda de besos y abrazos. Mi madre en realidad llevaba una buena relación con Tanya, pero cada vez que la veía, su inseguridad y timidez se hacían presentes, gracias a la gran belleza que poseía. Pero mi madre era muy hermosa también, y después de algunos "Te amo Bella" por parte de papá, volvía a sentirse cómoda y feliz. Así que también la recibió gustosa.

"Estamos por terminar, sólo unos pasadores por aquí y por acá, un poco más de blush, y la hermosa novia estará más que perfecta" anunció tía Alice dando brinquitos entusiasmada.

Al terminar (casi dos horas después), Tanya llevó cuidadosamente mi bello vestido. Entre ella y mamá me ayudaron a ponérmelo y a calzarme las zapatillas. El nerviosismo iba creciendo conforme veía mas cerca la hora de la ceremonia, imaginaba a papá caminando al altar a mi lado, a Jacob esperando por mí al final de este, al cura oficiando la ceremonia, y los "acepto". Me sentía morir de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan llena de vida y alegría.

"Creo que es hora hija" susurró Bella con nostalgia. Sabía que este momento era un tanto difícil para ella, así que me apresuré a envolverla entre mis brazos. Mamá empezó a sollozar y aunque a pesar de que deseaba tanto formar una vida a lado de Jake, también me pesaba dejar a mis padres.

"Vamos mamá, me harás llorar. Y lo último que queremos es arruinar el excelente trabajo de tía Alice ¿verdad?" dije separándome despacio de ella.

"Tienes razón, mi vida. Además no es como si te fueras a ir a vivir a otro planeta, o no te volviera a ver jamás" al oír eso, volví a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento.

"Vamos chicas, el novio debe estar impaciente" dijo la abuela empujándonos suavemente hacia afuera del enorme baño. Todas iban de camino a la salida, y reparé en que ni siquiera me había visto completamente arreglada; regresé corriendo y me posé frente al gran espejo. Definitivamente esa hermosísima chica, no podía ser yo.

Con un poco de miedo me toqué el rostro con la punta de mis dedos, el maquillaje era impecable, ni mucho ni poco, lo suficiente para resaltar mis facciones. El peinado me encantaba, era un chongo de lado, algo despeinado pero muy elegante. La joyería era bellísima, parecían sacadas del cofre de alhajas de la reina de Inglaterra o algo así. Llevaba unos aretes que colgaban unos pocos centímetros y una sencilla pulsera de diamantes en cada muñeca. Di un par de vueltas observando asombrada lo bien que me quedaba el vestido. Resaltaba mis curvas y me hacía ver muy guapa. Lo levanté unos cuantos centímetros, para poder apreciar nuevamente los fabulosos zapatos con pedrería que tía Rose me había regalado.

"Hermosa" dijo mi madre viéndome a través del reflejo.

"Gracias mamá"

Ya íbamos de camino a La Push, tía Rose conducía. Papá iba en al asiento del copiloto y mamá a mi lado. Todos los invitados se encontraban ya, en el pequeño salón al aire libre que se había armado en medio del bosque.

El mercedes del abuelo Carlisle, había sido adornado en el frente con gran ramo de flores silvestres, blancas, rojas, naranjas y amarillas. Las mismas flores de las que estaba armado el ramillete que llevaba entre mis manos. Según tenía entendido, el lugar donde se celebraría la boda, también estaba adornado con los mismos colores. Todo, hasta el vestuario, estaba perfectamente combinado.

El camino esta vez se me hizo mas corto que nunca. Rosalie aparcó el auto a un lado de la carpa que se había montado algunos metros antes del pasillo que estaba a punto de recorrer. Papá bajó y rápidamente nos abrió la puerta a cada una. Ahí dentro de la carpa, se encontraban tía Alice y Melissa, listas para empezar el recorrido.

"Wow. Están radiante" comentó Mel.

"Todos están listos, te están esperando" dijo tía Alice.

"Deberías ver a Jacob. No para de dar vueltas alrededor del altar" ante la mención de su nombre, sentí la necesidad de no esperar más y salir corriendo hacia sus brazos. Por un momento, todo signo de miedo y nerviosismo desapareció de mi mente. Sólo quería ir, decir _acepto_ y besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento. Pero tenía que cumplir con todo ese protocolo que mis tías habían preparado si no quería hacerlas sentir mal.

"Bueno, creo es el momento" susurré.

"Le avisaré a Jasper para que empiecen con la marcha" dijo tía Alice llevándose el celular al oído.

En seguida, Pachelbel dio paso a Wagner. Mi padre colocó mi brazo derecho bajo el suyo y mis damas fueron saliendo una por una.

"¿Estás lista princesa?" inquirió papá. Asentí.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"No lo sé. Quizá es que apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que se ha ido mi pequeña bebé, y que eres una hermosa mujer" me veía a los ojos y pude notar la gran nostalgia que sentía.

"¿Soy hermosa, papi?"

"Demasiado. La mujer más hermosa del mundo"

"Gracias papá" lo abracé. "Sólo me mudo a otra casa, ¿sabes? "

"Lo sé." Suspiró. "Te amo hija, y deseo que tu existencia esté colmada de felicidad" besó mi mejilla y salimos hacía el pasillo.

Gracias al cielo, sólo había comido un poco de fruta, pues estaba tan nerviosa que hasta nauseas sentía. Tenía miedo de levantar la vista, me abrumaba la idea de ver a todas esas personas ahí, mirándome fijamente. Pero aún así, lo hice. Pasamos bajo el arco de flores, miré al frente, y lo vi.

De pie, adelante del cura, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos grandes, brillando de pura alegría y emoción, estaba Jacob. Vestido con su elegante traje en tres tonos de beige, zapatos cafés y camisa color hueso. En realidad no puse mucha atención a su ropa, tampoco al resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Yo sólo tenía ojos para mi Jacob, el hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en mi esposo.

"Sé que siempre la amarás y protegerás" susurró papá. "Gracias por ello" Jacob asintió y con delicadeza, tomó mano de entre las blancas y frías manos de mi padre. Me miró a los ojos, sonrió y con dulzura, beso el dorso de mi mano.

Sabía que el cura debía estar diciendo todas esas cosas que dicen en las ceremonias de este tipo, que debíamos respetarnos, apoyarnos el uno al otro, y bla bla bla. Pero yo no escuchaba realmente ni una sola palabra. Sabía que sin importar qué, con Jacob a mi lado, siempre podría ser feliz. El siempre me respetaría, estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara, y sobretodo, siempre me amaría, al igual que yo a él. Además la palabra _infidelidad_, no figuraba en su vocabulario. ¿Cómo podía no ser feliz?

Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, así que pude compartir mis pensamientos con él. Le mostré lo contenta que estaba ante la fácil aceptación de nuestro matrimonio por parte de papá, lo nerviosa que me sentía desde que había despertado, y cómo esos nervios habían desaparecido en el instante en que mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Amaba comunicarme de esta forma, pues no había palabras para describir como me sentía en ese preciso momento; me estaba convirtiendo en la señora Black, en _su_ esposa. Sentía mi corazón reventar de dicha ante el pensamiento. Se le salió una suave risita, lo que provocó que el cura carraspeara llamando nuestra atención; los dos reímos. El resto de la ceremonia tratamos de poner más atención, aunque de vez en cuando nos perdíamos por segundos en los ojos del otro.

"Ahora, si escribieron sus votos, pueden decirlos. O bien, pueden repetir lo que yo les diga." Anunció el cura. Jacob le hiso una seña y tomando mis manos, empezó a hablar.

"Yo, Jacob Black, me siento honrado de estar hoy aquí frente a ti, hermosa mujer, para declarar ante toda nuestra familia y amigos, lo mucho que te amo. Y los tomo a todos ellos como testigos, de que prometo protegerte, serte fiel, ser responsable, honesto, escucharte y abrazarte cuando me necesites, por que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, siempre te voy a amar" tanto sus ojos como los míos, estaban anegados de lágrimas, lagrimas de pura felicidad.

"Yo, Reneesme Cullen, quiero decirte a ti y a todos los presentes, que sin duda seré la mujer mas afortunada en todo el mundo al tenerte a ti como esposo. Que confío plenamente en ti, y que prometo que todos tus sentimientos serán correspondidos, que seré una buena esposa y estaré siempre junto a ti. Por que no hay ningún otro lugar en el que quiera estar que no sea a tu lado. Te amo, y sin importar si el tiempo pasa o la vida se acaba, así será siempre" para ese momento, ambos teníamos caminos de lágrimas descendiendo por nuestra mejillas.

"Ahora, si hay alguien que se oponga a que esta unión no se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" por algún motivo había estado sintiendo temor hacia esa frase. Apreté con más fuerza las manos de Jacob y dirigí la mirada hacia donde se encontraban sentados los Cullen. Con horror, vi como los ojos de tía Alice estaban perdidos en alguna visión, papá tenía el entrecejo fruncido sobre una oscura mirada, y sus puños estaban demasiado apretados. Y entonces, mi burbuja de felicidad se reventó.

"Jajajajaja" se escuchó una escalofriante carcajada en el fondo. "¡El lobo y la chica híbrido se están casando! ¡Pero que ternura de fenómenos!"

"Sinceramente, hermana, yo me siento un poco decepcionado. ¡No fuimos invitados! Que malos modales, ¿no crees Jane?"

"Tienes razón, Alec. ¿Qué pensaría Aro de esto?"

"Ya sabes lo que le gusta. Las personas que se portan mal deben ser castigados" dijo Demetri.

"Hum. También opino lo mismo" sus ojos, del color exacto de la sangre, se oscurecieron repentinamente, enfocándose en mí.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que no basta, pero no tengo nada más que decir. La verdad, me animaría más a escribir si encontrara más reviews en mi bandeja. Creo que los que he recibido, son demasiado pocos, y aunque aprecio mucho los que tengo, me haría feliz ver como crece esa cifra u.u Sólo quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo. Aunque podría ser sólo uno más antes del epílogo, si no dejan reviews u.u Lo harán? *puppy eyes* **

**Tengo las imágenes del vestido, joyas y ramo de Reneesme, y del traje de Jacob, aún no las subo, pero sí lo haré. Yo les aviso cuando ya estén listas :)**

**Besos a todas! ;)**


End file.
